One Piece: Turn the Page
by Z. Angaros
Summary: It's a hell of a thing when a simple plan get's thrown all to hell, now she's stuck with them until the conditions for the deal have been met. She wants to return to her own ship and her own crew... but what should she do when she starts to feel at ease on this new ship with it's crew? Choices will have to be made... Rated M for Adult themes and violent situations. Kid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a One Piece Fic so I hope you all enjoy it (and leave reviews ;) ) If you've read my Bleach fic you'll note that these stories with be considerably shorter.**

 **I'll be writing other One Piece stories that share my OC's and thus have a connected story if you read them keep in mind the story lines aren't happening at the same time.**

 **This story takes place shortly after the Sabaody Archipelago Arc**

 **One Piece and all Canon Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, all other Characters belong to me.**

"Heh… I like it."

Purple lips turned upward into a wide grin as he watched the woman struggle against the two guards that were showing her off for the respective buyers, her teeth clenched around the gag in her mouth as she spat unknown obscenities to the onlooker's.

He enjoyed browsing the slave auctions, on occasion there would be someone that caught his eye and he'd buy them for fun. Sometimes they became new crew members and sometimes they wound up dead shortly after, either outcome didn't bother him much. It had been awhile since something caught his eye though.

Her dull grey eyes had no fear in them as nobles inspected her, there was a rage there that interested him and her hands were bound with the sea prism cuffs… interesting.

"You want to buy her Captain?" The question came from the glasgow lips as emotionless eyes scanned over the woman that had drawn his Captain's gaze. She struggled more unlike the other slaves here who tried to go unnoticed, that's how it was if you didn't want to be bought. The more you fought the more some sadist noble would show their interest in 'taming' the unruly slave.

"Maybe." Came the response as he walked up to the man peddling the woman. There was a wooden tag hanging from her neck with a price and quick details to strike a potential buyers interest, a former Captain…

"Welcome welcome…" The seller grinned widely but his voice trailed off and smile faded as he saw the intimidating group of men stop in front of him, his eyes looking over their outrageous attire and stern faces… he didn't doubt that these where pirates. "C… can I h… help you?"

He grabbed her arm, yanking it upward and forcing her into an awkward position. It must've been painful from the sweat on her brow and the growling nose she made. "What is her devil fruit power?" He asked without looking at the pathetic little man, the guards to either side of her let go of her arms as they were taken from them.

"Ah… I'm not entirely sure sir…"

"Eh?" He eyed the pathetic little man. "You want me to buy something you know nothing about?"

A cold shiver ran down the man's spine as the pirate gave him a sideways glance with those terrifying yellow eyes. "W…we know she is a logia type but… that's…"

"Heh…" He dropped her arm and grabbed her chin, turning her face from side to side and moving her white and black streaked hair to get a better look. "I like it." His eyes met hers and they glared at each other, still there was no fear. How did such an obstinate pirate come to be in a slave market in the new world… "Killer…"

The blonde man stepped forward, eyeing the slave his Captain had been inspecting. It wasn't often he picked female ones, usually they died but a few stayed on the ship... what's this? "Captain." He spoke softly as he took the tag that was hanging around the girl's neck.

"Eh…" He took the tag from his first mate and read the black print… "T. Law… Why do I care?"

"As in Tralfagar Law…" came the stoic response.

"Yes, yes." The seller rubbed his hands together with a wide grin. "You've heard of her right? A Doctor pirate from the north blue and a devil fruit user." Perhaps he'd be able to get a good price out of her yet.

The woman let out a loud groan from behind her gag and rolled her eyes, this nonsense had to stop. She tried pushing the gag out of her mouth with her tongue but it was tied excessively tight.

"She even had a katana with crosses on the scabbard like in the description…"

"Were is it." Killer asked, it would be interesting if this girl actually had Law's weapon but highly unlikely considering these dealers obviously had no idea who they were trying to sell.

"Ah, you see…" He didn't like the vibe the masked man was giving off and the look on their Captain's face was… terrifying. "Apparently before she turned herself in she got rid of her personal effect…"

"Turned herself in?" Those piercing yellow eyes were glaring at her again as he tossed the sign away, grabbing her jaw once more… "Pathetic… I don't know what pisses me off more. Someone turning themselves in to be a slave…" he moved his scowl to the seller. "Or someone trying to sell me the wrong slave…"

"W…what…" His words were cut short by a tight hold around his throat, the red haired man gripping his neck with one powerful hand.

"It's insulting that you don't know anything about the supernovas…"

"Captain." Killer crossed his arms with a sigh. "Kill him later, we still have to restock the ship. We can't do that if you make a ruckus and start killing everyone."

He let out a growl as he released the man. As usual, he was right. "I want that." He pointed to the girl. "I don't care how, just get her to the ship." He turned away and started walking off with a few of his men in tow.

"Heat." Killer got the blue hair man's attention. "Take care of her and bring her to the ship." He then turned to the seller and produced a bag of belli. "Half of her asking price, it's all a no name pirate is worth…"

The man took the bag from him with fresh sweat on his brow. "B..but she was still a Captain…"

"Your choices are to take it or we kill you and take her anyways."

Heat walked over to the girl and loosened the gag, slipping his thumb into her mouth to hook the fabric and pull it out.

She stretched her mouth a bit, relieved to be free of the cloth. She moved her shoulders a bit to try and wipe the drool from the corners of her lips that had accumulated from being restrained like it was. It wasn't very effect though…

Heat grabbed her face in his hands, using his thumbs to clean the drool from her face and wiping the residue off onto the slavers shirt.

She let him clean her without complaint, he was being gentle enough… but his eyes were just as cold as that Captain's… "Thank you…" Her voice was ragged, it had been too long since she had something to drink. She tried to clear her throat but it didn't work very well.

"Keys." Killer handed them to Heat. "I'm going to catch up to the Captain, bring her to the ship."

Heat nodded as he took the keys to the sea prism cuffs and slipped them into his pocket, he attached a leash to the woman's collar and led her away. "Don't give me any trouble." He simply stated as he walked.

She complied without comment, she was happy to be free from the slave market and these 'buyers' seemed formidable… too much for her to handle with these cuffs on. It would be her damn luck, to be bought by a pirate crew of all things. She had hoped some fool noble would purchase her, the plan was simple. Rob the bastard and set back out to sea to rejoin her crew, they've done this plenty of times without a hitch but now… She let out a heavy sigh, now what should she do? Contacting the crew would be the most logical choice of action… No, these cuffs should be the first to go.

"Oye." She called up to the man leading her, so far he had been absolutely silent. "You can take these off, I promise I'll behave." A feeble attempt she had to admit…

Heat turned his head just enough to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Master Kid will decide that… I won't release a logia type on their word alone."

She arched her pierced brow at that, she knew well it was a feeble attempt but it shows how much this guy pays attention. The slaver had only mentioned that for the briefest instant when he was trying to sell her… then there was designation he gave to his Captain… That was an awfully high title to be giving just a Captain. It almost made her wonder if this man started off being a slave as well.

"Your name is Heat-Love, ya?"

"It's just Heat." He responded as he kept his eyes forward.

She jogged a bit to walk beside him, he was almost obscenely tall compared to her but still he was shorter than that Captain… "Could you tell me about the Captain, Heat-Love."

"Uh…" He looked down to her, the addition to his name must have been a speech mannerism. It reminded him of the way Law talked, these two certainly had a lot in common…

"You're staring." She said with a bit of a smile.

His black eyes widened slightly at the reaction and he diverted his gaze to look ahead once more. "His name is Eustass 'Captain' Kid of the Kid Pirates… The rest you will find out later."

She made a little 'well, ok then' face as she noted talking time was over, this guy was really not the chatty type. At least she got a name, she was certain she had heard that name before in the news. Something involving a grand fiasco on Sabaody Archipelago just before the War of the Best, it only just happened a little while ago so these people must have only just recently arrived in the new world. It was then she remembered that Captain said something about supernovas… what was it… ah, they were the rookies with bounties over 100,000,000… That really would be her luck, to be bought by one of them…

The walk was relatively short, the made their way to the islands docks were a large ship decked out with spikes and skulls was anchored and being loaded with various barrels and crates. No doubt the supplies that had been mentioned previously. She was lead up the ramp and onto the main deck were she saw the blonde man from before sitting on the railing with the Captain leaning against the same railing just beside him. She found it odd that they seemed to be eyeing a newspaper together, they really didn't seem like the type that could read very well.

Heat led the woman to them, he hadn't been expecting them to come straight back to the ship but the Captain had been on edge today. It had been awhile since they had any real fights so many of the men, especially the Captain, were starting to get that familiar itch.

Kid looked up from the paper to see his newest acquisition being brought over. His lips turned into a large grin as he eyed her, she looked pretty normal compared to the rest of his crew but he could see a hint of being the pirate that slaver claimed she was. He pushed himself away from his perch and walked towards them, taking the leash from his companion before circling her to fully inspect her. His eyes traveling along her form, pausing for a moment on her jeans that were ripped so much they threatened to expose too much. "What's your name…"

She eyed him cautiously as he continued to walk around her with leash in hand, which caused the length of it to slowly wrap around her… " Abigail Tome… Captain of the Sawbone pirates." She added the last detail before it could be asked.

"Heh…" He sneered as he continued to circle her like a predator eyeing its prey, wrapping the length of the leash around his hand as he circled her and drew closer. "Tell me, _Captain_ …" He said that word with a hint of venom in his tone. "Why were you being sold in the slave market."

She watched him as he got closer, that smile of his was unsettling. She debated about coming up with some random lie but couldn't think of a plausible reason she would need to… "Standard job. Slip into a slave auction and rob whatever noble buys me."

That made him stop walking as he stared at her blankly before erupting into laughter along with a few other crew members that were in earshot of her statement. "That didn't work out very well now did it, _Captain._ " He yanked her forward by her collar, wrapping the rest of the leash around his hand so she couldn't back away. He towered over her and enjoyed the fact that she did not cower, it's why she interested him at the auction house. He wanted strong people on his ship.

"No…" She tried to pull away from him now. "It didn't…" She pushed against him as he held her leash tighter, she didn't like being this close to him. He smelled like blood and metal, the scent made her molars twinge.

"Where is your crew, _Captain_." He kept her close to him, amused by her pathetic attempt distance herself. He lifted the leash, forcing her to stand on her toes so she wouldn't be choked.

She let out a little growl as she tried to steady herself without using him for support, she suspected that's what he wanted her to do… she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Once the job was complete I'd… acquire a boat and meet up with them."

He pulled her higher, forcing her to lean against him if she didn't want to dangle by her neck. "You must be a shit Captain for your crew to leave you with such a shit plan." He was starting to get annoyed, she wasn't being nearly as much fun as he had hoped. Where was that fire he saw in her eyes back at the slave auction house?

"They trust me…"

"They're dumbasses." He interrupted her… there it was, a little spark. "So tell me, _Captain._ What should I do with you?" He ran his hand through her hair, pulling it back to force her face to look directly at him. "Are you going to try and rob me, _Captain_." He tightened his grip, she was trying hard not to cry out but he could hear the faintest of whimpers. Heh, a strong woman indeed.

She clenched her jaw, trying to stay calm. "Chalk it up to bad luck…" She had met other Captain's before, men who either wanted to beat her because she was a woman or rape her for the same reason but this one… He didn't seem to have any reason for his violence. "Release me and I'll reimburse you for the money spent…" She just had to stay calm, don't let him get what he wants. He wanted her to get mad for some unknown reason… but she refused to give in. "With interest…"

It happened in an instant, before she fully realized what was happening her body was in the air and being thrown. She caught a glimpse of the railing as she went, then… water. Her heart seemed to stall as she felt gravity take over… if she went into the sea…

With a violent jerk her body twisted and slammed against the side of the ship, her own hands clawing at the collar around her neck trying the get her fingers worked into the space to ease the pressure. Her feet kicking her away from the wooden sides as she tried to climb to no avail, she gasped for air as the weight from her body hanging strained her neck painfully. All the while listening to that man's laugh echoing in her ears.

"You know…" Killer spoke casually as he looked over the edge to watch her squirm and fight for precious air. "That slaver did mention she was a doctor."

"What's your point?" Kid gave his companion a sideways glance as he braced himself with one foot on the railing. He wondered how long she'd last…

"We need a better Doctor." He crossed his arms and looked back at the crew, they had a lot of good men but they were still lacking in certain aspects. "Hold off on killing her until she can teach our guys a few things… assuming she's any good."

He grunted in response… it would be a waste of Belli to kill her right away. Aside from the medical uses he supposed that she could provide other entertainment, he wanted to see that spark again. With ease he hauled her back over the railing and onto the deck, dropping the leash beside her.

She coughed violently as she tried to breath normally once more, her heart was still pounding and her neck burned from the collar. His boots came to a stop in front of her face and she found herself scrambling to her knees before he felt the need to connect those boots with her face.

He crouched down and grabbed her by her chin, forcing her face to look up to him so he could look at her better. That pretty face of hers was spotted with red from the broken blood vessels and her neck was already starting to bruise. "You are going to live on this ship and teach my men what you know about being a Doctor." He brushed back the hair that was in her face, smiling that wicked smile of his. "You do that and I'll let you go back to your ship and your crew, _Captain_." His thumb moved to her lips, touching them momentarily then caressing them. "Do we have a deal?"

She knew her voice would be a wreak right now so instead of giving him a verbal answer she snapped her teeth at the appendage fondling her mouth, he had no right to touch her so softly after hanging her from his ship.

Kid yanked back his hand just before her teeth closed on his fingers, standing up with a chuckle. His eyes locked with hers, a flame now raging inside them. "I like it…"

That was the last thing she heard before her vision failed her, his boot connecting squarely with her jaw. She thought she heard the cracking of bone as the force of the blow twisted her head back, then there was nothing but oblivion.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eustass-Love!" Abigail exclaimed as she stormed into his room once again. "Why did you deny my request for supplies, again!?" She threw the papers that she had been given and they scattered to the floor, her nicely written report on supplies she needed for their damn infirmary with the ever so eloquent 'Go Fuck Yourself' scrawled across the front page in his messy handwriting.

"Aghhhhh!" He let out a loud groan of annoyance as he pushed back his goggles. "Stop coming in here!" He stood up from the crouching position he was in, tinkering with one of his projects in the hopes of relaxing on this boring ass day. Instead he had to deal with her shrieking at him… again.

"I'll stop when you let me buy the supplies I need." She slammed his door behind her, knowing full well there was crew members eaves dropping outside the Captain's quarters. She wasn't exactly being secretive as she stormed across the main deck to get here. "You want me to teach my people but you the bare minimum of supplies and equipment!"

"I'm not gonna waste the Belli on things we don't need." He threw the wrench that was in his hand and took a few steps closer, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her today.

She folded her arms in front of her chest, glaring up to him as he towered over her. "I'm not asking you to pay for anything." She side stepped and walked past him, he smelt like he hadn't bathed in a few days. The theory backed up by the layer of sweat and smeared grease on his bare torso. "Just take these damned things off and I can take care of it myself." She lifted her arms and tapped the sea prism cuffs she wore, Killer had replaced the ones she had been bought in with a pair that they hand on hand. They weren't linked together so she had the freedom of moment with her hands and she had to give them credit for being prepared but it was still a pain in the ass regardless.

"Heh." He turned and watched her, staying close enough to her so she wouldn't mess with his things. "I take those off so you can use your logia powers against me…" He leaned down and brought his face close to hers, studying her expression. It pissed him off that after this long he still did not know what kind of powers she had regardless of how much he tortured her. "…Not likely, _Captain_."

She pushed his face away as she gritted her teeth, it was bad enough he hadn't bathed but that sent of metal on him always made her teeth ache. "Considering I've only tried to kill you twice in as many months compared to your five, I think I've earned some free time."

He grabbed the arm of the hand against his face, forcing it above her head as he walked her backwards till she was against his wall. "Only five times?.." His other hand closed around her neck, lifting her up with ease. "That's a pretty low number."

"Knock it off." She tried pushing against his chest to no avail, as if it ever worked anyways. His knee was pressed up between her legs, supporting the majority of her weight so he wasn't being particularly serious about hurting her right now… Still. He was pressed up against her now and she could feel him, all of him. "Eustass-Lo…"

He tightened his grip on her neck, stopping her from saying the rest of the name. "I hate it when you call me that." His face was dangerously close to hers now, close enough to smell the feint scent of cinnamon from whatever product she used. He breathed it in momentarily before letting out a snarl. "You piss me off…" The hand that was preventing her from breathing moved to the arm pushing against him, he joined that one with the one above her head. Holding them both with his massive hand and smiling at how helpless she looked now. "You talk to me like you're part of this crew and keep forgetting you're just a slave I bought on a whim." His free hand was on her cheek, thumb rubbing her lips as he grinned with that wide toothy smile of his.

She tried to pull her hands free but he had a good grip on her, he did this to her randomly, this display of his dominance to remind her of how much stronger he is. God did it piss her off. She snapped at the fingers touching her lips, teeth chomping together as he pulled his hand away in time. "Then why don't you start treating me more like a slave." She locked her eyes with his, silently taunting him back. It was all she could really do in situations like these.

His smile faded as he leaned in to let out a low growl next to her ear, he hated it when she did that. Giving him that 'I dare you' look while saying something like that… He didn't like being teased.

She flinched at the tingling sensation on her ear, that one was new and she could feel her cheeks getting warm. Damn…

He let go of her abruptly, her body falling awkwardly as he took a step back. "I'll have Heat take you out on the next island… assuming there are shops." He grabbed a tool from his workbench before disappearing behind his project without another word.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, did he really just say that? What the hell happened in that briefest of moments? "And the cuffs?" She asked hopefully.

"Yea, yea…" He waved a hand dismissively as he grumbled to himself, he wanted her to leave now.

"Now?"

"Get the hell out!"

A casqued of metal objects flew at her, his devil fruit power at work as the purple energy crackled around the random bits. She raised her hands to shield her face as a few bolts tagged her stomach painfully, she knew that she was pushing her luck now. For her own safety she retreated from his room with a sigh, that man confused her.

He waited till he heard the clicking of the door being completely shut before tossing the tool he had picked up, he had grabbed the wrong one in his attempt to act like he was going back to work. With a growl he ran his hand through his hair and pulled off his goggles, tossing them across the room as well. He was frustrated as all hell now, damn that look in her eyes… How was he supposed to get any work done with this aching in his crotch…

Outside his door she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she couldn't deny that power of his scared her a little. She looked up and noticed the eyes of the crew mates on the main deck, with a little grumble she fled below deck to hide in her room for a while to relax. It had been an aggravating encounter but at least she'd be able to get those supplies now…

"Bones!" A voice called out from behind her. "Hey Bones!"

She paused when she heard the name, she had acquired the nickname from her Doctor in training. A good hearted boy but severely lacking in medical knowledge, it seemed most of his experience was hand on. She turned slightly to see the boy running up to her with a large smile on his face. "Hello Stich-love."

The kid, had the same outlandish garb as the rest of the crew. She almost found it amusing but just couldn't understand how a crew could love leather so much… Still, he was proving to be an excellent pupil. His desire to learn the trade was refreshing.

The boy came to a stop beside her, rubbing his nose as he laughed. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Oh?" She peaked a brow as she continued on with the boy at her side.

"Heard you went to see the Captain again."

That didn't surprise her, news traveled surprisingly fast on this ship. "Yes, he's finally agreed to let me get the supplies we need. With any luck the next island will provide enough to get our infirmary up to adequate standards…" His little giggle caught her attention. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He had a large smile on his face and cheeks just a little rosy. "It's just… you're really starting to sound more and more like part of the crew."

Her eyes widened as her steps faltered for a moment, she really hadn't noticed it but Eustass had just mentioned something similar… "Sorry, I didn't realize…"

He put his hands up to stop her. "It's fine, we really don't mind." His rosy cheeks got even redder as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I can't talk for the entire crew but… we really like you…" He started fidgeting with his fingers. "In fact, if you wanted to stay…"

She smiled at him softly and ruffled his hair affectionately, they really were a bunch of kids. She was pretty sure she was the oldest one on this ship, at least that's what the medical records of the crew mates told her… the ones she and her pupils managed to get done so far that is. "Why don't you meet up with the others and get a list started." She changed the subject casually before the topic of joining this crew could officially be brought up. "Bring it to me later so I can look it over, ya?"

"Sure thing!" He ran off down the hall, eager to get started. The others were going to be so excited.

She watched him go for a moment before returning to her stroll, this crew might have been downright violent and ruthless when it came down to a fight but they were a good crew and all of them believed in their Captain. It would be interesting to see how far they go in this new world…

It took longer than intended to return to her room, she was stopped on occasion by various crew members either wanting to say hello or ask about a condition but her thoughts were distracted by what had been said. She slipped into her chamber and shut the door behind her, she was lucky to have this room. Most of the crew had to share space but she was tossed into this supply closet, it was only about two arm spans wide but it was enough to fit a single bed and small writing desk. She had no problem sacrificing space for privacy.

With a sigh she fell onto her bed, it was true that she really did feel like part of the crew but still… her hand traveled to her opposite wrist and adjusted the sea prism cuffs a little. Those where her reminder that she wasn't one of them… she pushed the thoughts away as she reached into her bra, finger tips finding the piece of paper she had hidden here and pulling the small square from its hiding spot.

She eyed the vivre card as it twitched in her hand, it was the only personal possession she ever dared keep on her person. A good thing too… a few weeks back she was allowed to call her contact with the transponder snail they had on board so she could have her sword and other personal effects returned to her. This little piece of paper would guide him to her as it always did… she just hoped he'd show up soon. He had only been a few islands behind them when she called but he did need to find her ship before coming to this one… where was her crew? She let out another sigh as she tucked the paper away and closed her eyes, maybe she could take a nap…

A knock at her door stirred her… did she fall asleep at all? Hell… She sat up with a groan, rubbing her head… huh, she could tell her hair was a disaster…

Another knock, this one was harder.

"Yea, just come in." She pulled her hair tie out and started combing her hair with her fingers but paused as she saw the door open slowly. "Kil-love…" She whispered the name, mainly out of shock. He had never come to her room before… so what reason did he have? Out of everyone on this ship it was him that unsettled her the most, she didn't like not being able to see his face…

He eyed her for a moment, the plaid over shirt she always wore was hanging off her shoulder and streaked hair fell freely. She must have just woken up… his eyes moved to her bare stomach were a handful of fresh bruises had formed. "You made him mad again." He spoke calmly as he pointed to the marks.

She looked down, only now noticing the bruises from where Eustass had flung the bits at her. With a little sigh she rubbed the marks before returning her attention to her hair. "Nothing new…" She really couldn't remember the last time she didn't have some sort of bruise her mark on her since coming onboard.

"You should try to do it less." He folded his arms in front of his chest as he continued to watch her groom herself, mildly entertaining the idea of giving her one of his hair brushes since she still had no personal possessions of her own.

She gave him an 'Oh, please' look as she stood up to straighten out her clothes. "You know damn well just breathing in his general direction could make him mad."

He left the door open as he took a few more steps inside to close the distance between them. "Point taken." She barely had anything in this room but still it felt cramped to him, granted his own room was the second largest on the ship next to the Captain's… well, second largest singular room. Everyone else roomed together in some sort of fashion except for Kid, himself and now this woman. Even Heat and Wire shared a room…

"You never said what you needed…"

Her voice got him to focus back on the task at hand, she was putting her hair up now. Such a simple action seemed oddly attractive, that or it was the way she seemed so relaxed doing it. Still, he was here for a reason and didn't need to be getting distracted. "You…" He reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him easily. Her body had tensed up the moment he touched her, not surprising though considering who he was and how little they had spoken.

"Wha… what are you doing?" She spoke in a tone louder and more frightened then she had intended but she wasn't used to being grabbed in such a way by anyone other than Eustass… which was almost sad considering.

He didn't respond as he reached into his pocket and produced a key, holding it up and waiting for her to make the connection.

She stopped struggling against his grip as her eyes focused on the metallic object in his hand. "Is that…"

"A show of faith." He said simply as he unlocked the cuff to the arm he was holding, followed by the other. "You'll eat with the rest of us from now on." With that he took the cuffs and turned to leave, having nothing more to do here. He did want to ask about her similarities to Law and if she knew him but decided it would be pointless…

She rubbed her wrists, relishing in the feel of how light she felt now. Those damn stones where heavy… ah! "Thank you!" She called out to him just before he disappeared out the door.

"It was the Captain's decision, not mine." He paused long enough to say that before disappearing completely from view.

She stared blankly at the open doorway for a moment before she finally closed it gently, she had to admit that she was in shock as to how this happened. Not complaining by any means, just… confused. What had made the Captain decide to remove her restraints now instead of when they docked next, however far away that day was… Part of her wanted to ask him but she decided against it considering they were, quite literally, at each other's throats a short while ago. Besides, she had wasted enough of the day with taking that nap. Stitch should have a proper list started by now… She'd talk to Eustass later…

The remainder of the day went productively, free from the sea prism cuffs her spirits were notably higher. The remainder of the afternoon was dedicated solely to the infirmary and her students, making the ever growing list of supplies and medical books for the impending shopping trip. With any luck at all the next island will have a decent selection, that combined with the things she was having brought to her should make it much easier to show these kids more than verbal instructions.

By evening the list had been completed and she moved on to the task of helping to create medical records for the crew, which was not going smoothly at all. There had been so many injuries that the majority of the crew couldn't remember what scar came from where or how many times they'd broken the same bone. Not to mention those members of the crew that refused to cooperate at all, the main culprits being Eustass and Killer.

Still, she made much more progress today than any other and dinner was a welcomed experience. It was her first time eating with everyone, she had come to learn that whenever the weather cooperated they liked to eat out on the main deck in the moonlight with torches to fully illuminate the ship. Even the Captain ate with his crew out here. She liked how lively they were, much more so than her own crew that weren't the type that particularly indulged in much song or dance.

To either side of her sat her student, pointing out random crew mates and the stories that might be attached to them. Stitch was well into his sixth bottle of beer while Neddy showed her the beat to clap to for the current song being sung. The tune cued some of the others to begin banging the deck or tapping utensils together into makeshifts instruments, it was really quite impressive the musical range that random objects had and this crews apparent ability to play them. It was really the first time she genuinely laughed since coming onto this ship.

On occasion her eyes would wander up to the forecastle deck where Eustass and his main group apparently liked to sit, killer was beside him with Heat and the man they called Wire on the other side. She currently had no opinion on the last guy considering she had never spoken to him but she wondered if she'd get along with him… suddenly she burst into a renewed laughter as she saw Killer eating, she wondered if that mask ever came off but with the way the cucumber sticks where sticking out from the holes in his mask the answer was evident. Randomly, when she was looking up there, her eyes would meet with Kid's and they'd both look away quickly… How silly of a sing to do…

She smiled a little to herself, her mind wandering to the events that had happened during these past few months. Granted she had to continuously deal with him trying to kill her but in all honesty the attempts, if you could really call them that now, had been getting less and less violent as compared to that first day of being dangled by her neck on from the main deck. Now it was more of a customary butting of heads and displays of dominance instead of heartfelt murder attempts.

To be honest… she felt as if she might actually miss these guys when she finally left. Well, some of them anyways.

It wasn't until much later that the commotion of dinner had settled down, leaving only a skeleton crew still on the deck to watch over the ship while everyone else slept… Mostly everyone that is. She wished that she could be one of those people slumbering peacefully in their beds but she had made the mistake of looking over some of the new medical records that Stitch had brought to before laying down and before she knew it hours had past.

She set down the folder in her hand and rubbed her aching eyes, she had been straining them too much lately trying to read without her glasses. She was farsighted and typically could only read with her specs on, especially if what she was trying to read was the hurried noted of a young boy with terrible handwriting… perhaps she'd had penmanship to their studies as well…

With a sigh she pushed herself away from the desk, she should go to bed. She wanted to sleep. Yet, she knew her mind would just keep nagging her until she finished. Perhaps she'd be able to find some coffee in the kitchen on upper deck…

Slowly she made her way through the halls of the ship and out into the fresh night air, her feet bringing her out and away from the stair well se emerged from. It was typically a quick turn to another ascending set of steps to bring her to upper deck but as the salty breeze his her she couldn't help but breathe it in deeply. She missed the feel of the cool night's air on her skin and the moonlight shining down on the ship. This was her favorite time. It reminded her of home in the North Blue and it reminded her of her ship… She was always the first to take the night watch so that the others could sleep and often she would let them sleep, minding the ship till the morning hours so that they could rest…

She sighed to herself as she turned away from the bow of the ship so make her way to the stairs… only to pause as a light caught her eye, there shouldn't be any lights lit right now… She tilted her head slightly and found that the little gleam was coming from beneath Eustass's door… Why would he be up this late?

Her eyes traveled to upper deck where the helmsman was standing watch and making sure the ship did not drift off course as the crew slumbered, it didn't seem like he noticed her. Quietly she slinked back to the wall beside the steps she had emerged from, her back pressed against the wooden supports as she looked further up to the crow's nest. She knew there was someone up there as well but he had no reason to look down towards the deck… She inched her way over to his door and paused in front of it, chewing her lips as her hand hovered over the wood, she intended to knock on it. A first by all means since she was typically kicking it in followed by an uproar of cursing from both parties… but right now she didn't want that. It was bad enough that there were already rumors about the bruises on her neck she's sustained from his displays of superiority, also known as strangling for the sheer fun of watching her struggle for air, that apparently resemble 'hickies'… at least that's what Neddy was telling her… so what would those rumors turn into if they saw her visiting his room so late at night? Granted, it wasn't entirely insulting since he was fairly attractive in his own right but the ten year age difference was a bit… deterring.

To hell with it. She gave one last look around and slipped into his room without giving a complimentary knock, the ship was too quite right now and she doubted that the thumping on the door would go unnoticed. She eased the door shut behind her and waited there. "Eustass-Love…" She called in a voice just barely louder than a whisper. It felt almost odd waiting here beside his door when she was so used to storming about his room during one of their quarrels plus there was no telling if he was decent…

"The hell…" Came the response from further back, a creaking of springs signaled his large form moving from the bed. He walked around his work bench, which hid his bed from view, and cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. Was he really seeing that woman waltzing into his room in the dead of night?

She remained silent as he emerged from the back, free from all his typical accessories and makeup with only the lizard print pants he was known for clothing him. He must have bathed as well considering he wasn't coated in seat and grease like he was before.

"So the only way you know how to enter a room is by kicking in a door or sneaking into one?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he scowled at her, what could it possibly be this time.

"I didn't want the others to hear me coming in."

He arched a brow and gave her a 'you can't be serious' look. "Because you give a shit every other time."

She put her hands on her hips, quickly becoming just as agitated as he was. "Well this was supposed to be different than every other time but luckily I don't have a problem admitting when I'm wrong!" She let out a huff of agitation and turned to leave, she should've known this was a bad idea. Her fingers touched the handle just as a bolt ricocheted off the wood beside her head causing her to pause as she flinched.

"Hold it."

Her hand hovered over the door knob, waiting for any more projectiles he might try to fling. "Either invite me in or let me leave, I'm not in the mood to stand here all night." She turned her head slightly so she could watch him in case he tossed anything else.

He clenched his jaw a bit as he glared at her trying to ebb the anger that built up so easily when they were near each other. "You're already inside." He grumbled as he turned, waving her to come back. It was too late to be having a pissing match with her. He went back to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it as he grabbed the newspaper he had been reading to find where he left off.

She followed him back and sat on the edge of his work bench which was directly across from him. "You read a lot more than I would have thought."

"I like to be informed." He turned to the next page without looking up at her. "What do you want?"

She slightly tapped the side of the bench with her heel, still debating on if she should say what she planned to say… Still, tit for tat and all that… "The next time I try to kill you…" She said with a little sigh. "Douse me with water." She looked away a little, it was almost embarrassing that she could be stopped so easily and it wasn't particularly something she wanted getting out. She did have her pride as a prate after all. "I can't use my devil fruit powers if I'm wet."

He peered over the edge of his paper with a raised brow and mildly bewildered expression. "Why are you telling me this?"

She rubbed her wrists, there was still a phantom ache from the heavy stone cuffs that she had worn up until this afternoon. "A show of faith…"

He watched her for a moment, she was intent on not making eye contact. She had been like that at dinner too… He had to admit that she was amusing to watch then. Clapping her hands to the beat of the music and singing along with the rest of the crew… It was getting harder to remember that she was still just a slave. "I'll keep that in mind." He set down the paper and put his elbows on his knees, still watching her carefully. "Is that all?"

She pushed herself away from the bench, fully intent on leaving now that she had evened the debt… but paused a moment as something else popped into her mind. "Why did you become a pirate?" It was a silly question but everyone who went to sea had a reason, this man may have been violent and ruthless to jack up his bounty so high but his men looked up to him and admired him. What dream did he have that wasn't as shallow as money or fame? She knew it couldn't be those reasons, she had seen what crews looked like that followed a Captain for such a frivolous cause and these people… this crew… they had real heart.

His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch her, what the hell kind of question is that? His body tensed as he clenched his hands together, if she laughed… he wasn't above killing her for real this time… "I'm going to be the King of Pirates."

That response shocked her as she finally looked up to him, grey eyes widening a little. The look on his face was intense… and she could tell that he really believed it.

His knuckles cracked a little as he tensed his fists once he saw her lips turning upward into a smile, just one hint of a laugh…

"I look forward to it."

"Eh!" That wasn't what he was expecting, she was still smiling but there was no condescending tone to her voice… and the look in her eyes was a lot softer than any look she's ever given him… she really meant it..

"Good night, Captain." She offered up one last smile as she turned to leave, she suddenly felt very tired and her bed sounded really good right now.

He could feel his cheeks redden, it was the first time she called him that and what she said about his dream… she didn't laugh at all… what the hell. He reached out quickly, grabbing her arm as she turned away from him and yanking her back forcefully.

She let out a little noise of surprise as she suddenly felt herself falling backwards, she was off balance as is so his pulling sent her tumbling awkwardly. She landed on the bed with a little bounce, with a sigh she tried to adjust herself… and to think they were having such a nice peaceful moment… "Eustass-Love…" Her body tensed a little as she felt the familiar feeling of having his hand at her throat but it did not tighten. "What are you…"

"Shut up." He said it softly as he pinned her, one hand holding the arm he had grabbed above her head and the other tracing the line of her jugular up and down the short distance. He had positioned himself above her, straddling her leg as he held her there. "You really piss me off…"

Her muscles eased as they stayed in that position for a moment, her free hand which had been pushing against his chest now just idly laid against the smooth skin. His eyes where scanning her, moving from her neck to her lips and further down… She could feel her cheeks getting hotter the longer they stayed in this position.

"Don't come into my room so late at night again…" His hand moved to her face, fingertips touching her lips softly as he caressed him. "Unless you plan on wasting my time more productively."

His fingers were tickling her lips but she didn't snap at them like she typically would, she found herself doing the same thing to the firm skin of his pectoral that he was doing to her lips but she couldn't remember when her hand started to caress him in such a way. "I'll keep that in mind…" She could feel his body against her leg, it was only then that she questioned if she'd fight that urge… would she stop him if he… No, she pushed the thoughts away. Of all the terrible ideas she could ever consider… She knew he thought the same, his hand might have been touching her tenderly but his eyes told her that he was talking himself out of something that he wanted…

Abruptly he pushed himself away and sat back on the edge of the bed with his back to her. "Out." He said it simply as he kept his eyes on the ground.

She didn't need to be told twice as she pushed herself up and away from the bed, her feet carrying her out the door way in a retreat that she tried to make look not so hurried and desperate. She knew her cheeks were still burning… What nonsense… letting herself get so worked up over a man that takes personal enjoyment in trying to kill her… What was that anyway? Why did they… Argh! She growled to herself as she retreated back down the steps to the safety of her room.

Once more Kid found himself waiting to hear the door close behind that woman before letting out a loud growl of annoyance. He fell back onto his bed, gripping his face in frustration. "What the hell are you doing?!" He spoke to himself as he laid there. He couldn't even pretend like this was the first time he had gotten himself worked up… Hell, it wasn't even the second. He'd have to try and not let them be alone together anymore… he couldn't let that line be crossed. You didn't do that with ship mates, it only causes trouble… Shit. He growled again at his own slip up… now he was thinking like she was a member of his crew… Damn it…

What should he do…

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed since that night and not once had she invaded the privacy of his room since, every so often her dreams would be haunted by it. The knock that woke her was welcomed, she didn't think she could stand the embarrassment of those dreams much more. She stirred a little, bringing her hand to her face. "It's open." She responded to the gentle knocking, she was at least grateful they did knock considering her door had no locks so anybody could waltz right in.

"Bones?" Came the shy response as the door creaked open.

She recognized the voice, sitting up to great another of her pupils with a yawn. "Neddy-Love?"

The girl poked her head in, smiling a little with those pouty lips of hers. Her shaggy yellow hair covering her eyes as they always did. "Good morning." She said in a little sing song voice

Abby yawned again as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, waving for the girl to come inside. Neddy was one of the few other females on board and by far her most promising student, much more so than Stitch who was to take over as the ships Doctor once she was done. She even told this to Neddy but the silly girl refused to take Stitch's spot as Head Doctor. "Isn't it a bit early?" She looked at her clock before giving her body a nice stretch, it wasn't even dawn yet but it sounded like the ship was awake and bustling.

"Yes." She sat down on the desk opposite of her teacher, the chains on her hip jingling as she moved. She smiled a little as she watched the woman, even waking up her teacher looked so pretty.

"What are you smiling about?" The elder of the two smiled as she combed her hair out, she had been given an anonymous gift a day or so ago of a hair brush with a small box of chocolates. An incredibly sweet gift… she just wished she didn't eat all the chocolates in one sitting. She didn't know they didn't have any more sweets on this ship. Still, she was grateful for a proper hairbrush. She found some yellow hairs in it so she thought it might have been from Neddy but she didn't want to embarrass the girl by bringing it up if she went through all the trouble to drop it off when she wasn't in her room. She'd have to remember to return the favor somehow…

"The next island is in view."

That woke her up a bit. "Does it seem promising?"

"Yes. The log pose needle pointing to this island was very calm and the men in the nest said they can see a fairly large port town so there should be at least one or two medical stores…. Oh…" She rummaged in her pocket for a moment and pulled out a note. "The Captain wants us to be in and out quickly, we still have plenty of supplies from our last stop so this is basically just for you…" She blushed a little. "I mean, us. This stop is for the medical team." She smiled a little as the look she was given and held out the note. "Here, I was supposed to give this to you."

She took the folded up paper with an arched brow, the only person she could think would give her such a thing was Eustass but even then it seemed unlikely. She took the piece of paper and unfolded it to see his unmistakably messy handwriting scribbled across the paper… and instantly a headache began to brew as she clenched her jaw… That little shit.

Neddy cocked her head to the side as she saw the reaction. "What did it say?"

She handed the girl the note as she reached for her boots, might as well get up and moving. She was almost glad this was going to be a grab and go… so to speak.

The girl made a curious little sound as she took the paper back and read it out loud. "No fucking around…" Well, that was a fairly short message. "Heh…" she laughed a little nervously. "I'm sure the Captain meant it… uh… some form of nice way."

Abigail shot the girl a cynical look as she strapped on her belt, she meant well but she could be entirely too optimistic at times. "Is Stitch-Love ready?" She changed the subject as she put her hair up into its customary ponytail.

"Oh?... Oh! Yes! Yes he is!" She got flustered a little as she caught on to the new topic, she had a hard time following when the conversations shifted suddenly. "He should be on the main deck with Heat."

It took her a moment to remember that Heat was supposed to accompany her while she went ashore. "Excellent, as soon as we dock I want to be off this ship and finding the supplies we need." She nodded to the doorway to signal the girl to follow, she grabbed a pack that she had been given as they headed out the door. She was going to need it if she planned to pull this off. There was no avoiding having to use her devil fruit powers but she had still been very skeptical about letting anyone on board actually know what they were.

The ship was full of life; people running up and down the halls to get ready, preparations where being made and supplies double checked. Usually every new island was scoured for supplies since there was no telling when they'd reach the next but as Neddy pointed out they were pretty well stocked from their last stop. It was refreshing to see the looks on all the faces she passed by, such excitement at finding a new island they had never been to before. It made her smile at their enthusiasm… and then there was Eustass.

She noticed him almost immediately as she entered out on to the main deck, standing near the main mast with Killer to one side of him and Heat on the other. She thought he would be happy to get off the ship for a little while what with the possibilities of random mayhem he could create… but he didn't seem very pleased at all. She shook her head and turned her eyes to the island, with any luck they should be docked in the next few minutes.

"Bones! Needle!"

The two females turned to see Stitch running up to them; Needle was the girl's actual name but Abigail didn't care much for it, which is why she alone galled the girl 'Neddy'. "Stitch-Love." She gave the boy a nod to say good morning. "Do you have the lists on you?"

"Good morning Stitch." Neddy gave him a little wave with blushing cheeks, it was no secret who she liked on this ship.

"Morning Needle." Was his simple response but his cheeks had the same rosy tint as hers and accompanying awkward smile.

"Oye, Lists." Abigail smacked them both upside the head to draw them back to reality. "You made copies like I asked, ya?"

"Oh, yea." He produced the sheets of paper and handed them to her. "Three copies, one for each of us."

"Excellent." She took them and scanned them over one last time before handing the other two each a list. "These supplies up top are the most important. Once we land you two will go off in opposite directions to find what you can. Neddy-Love go left, Stitch-Love right." She eyed the town with a little bit of a sigh, she had to admit she wasn't entirely hopeful about finding everything they needed due to the size of the town but anything would be better than what they had.

Eustass eyed the woman with a sideways glance, she was talking to the Doc-duo that she was supposed to be training for him… Damn it she pissed him off. Everything she did was making him mad, he couldn't even sleep peacefully anymore since that night in his room… Damn it. He could feel his cheeks getting a little warm just at the thought of it…

"Something wrong?"

Killer's voice got his attention and he realized that he had been full on staring. "No." Was the simple response as he looked away from her and back to the town as it grew ever closer. "Don't let her out of your sight, Heat."

The blue haired man looked over to the woman, watching her as she spoke to the others. "Of course, Master Kid." Once more he was going to be in charge of her, hopefully she would be just a compliant as she was that first day.

"You still think she will try to escape?" Killer crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched the woman talking to the kids, they had such stern faces. It was going to be a simple supply run but they had the expressions of going into a full on mission.

Eustass grumbled a bit, he really didn't know. Ever since that night she hadn't come barging, or sneaking, into his room for any reason...

"The crew likes her."

"Eh?" He turned his attention to his first mate, a raised brow as he crossed his arms. "Why should I care?"

"Just an observation." Killer shrugged as he walked away to take up a new position on the railing, he still hadn't decided if he wanted to leave the ship for a few or not after docking.

The Captain grumbled as he eyed her again, she certainly was making herself feel at home.

Neddy shifted her feet awkwardly as she tried to listen to what Abby was saying but she felt really uncomfortable right now…

"What's the matter Neddy-Love?" Abigail didn't look up from the paper she was talking over with Stitch but she could see the girl fidgeting in her peripheral vision.

"Um… It's just the Captain…" She tried not to look up as she fiddled with her chains. "He's been glaring over here for a minute… or five."

"Did you make him mad again Bones?" Stitch asked as he hazarded a glance over to see the lok on their Captain's face… eesh, he did not look happy.

"Oh I'm certain I did… or will soon… whichever." She pointed to a few supplies at the top of the list. "If you find these buy as much as you can, I don't care how much we end up having…"

The two exchanged looks as she completely ignore the Captain so nonchalantly and went back to the task at hand.

"Secure the Docking line!"

A voice rang out from behind them, the helmsman eased the ship into the docks skillfully. It would only be a matter of minutes now till the ship was secured and they'd be able to go ashore. Abigail folded up the paper she had and stuffed it into her pocket then grabbed the bag she had hanging from her shoulder. "All right you two, open em up."

They both presented their bags as instructed, she had made it adamant that they had these. Together they watched her reach into her own pack and whisper something but it was too low for either of them to understand.

"Remember, don't let your bags or the money get wet under any circumstances." She instructed as she pulled a bundle of belli out, stuffing half into each of their bags. It should be enough to get mostly everything on the list if they could find manage to find it all.

"Oh, wow." Stitch exclaimed as he looked at the Belli being given to each of them, he had no idea she had these kinds of funds. Did the Captain give her this? He didn't think she had anything of her own.

She stuffed the same amount into each of their bags before closing up her own. "Spend as much of it as you can on supplies then get back to the ship, you have an hour. That's it." She slung her pack back on her shoulder and positioned it comfortably then poked both the students in the foreheads. "That means be back on this ship in exactly an hour, ya? I don't care if you didn't find anything, that is the time limit."

"Yes mam." The two smiled at her and her mothering tone as they made mock salutes to her.

She returned the smile and salute with a laugh then eyed the dock, she was feeling a bit impatient today… plus, they were close enough. "Oye! Heat-Love!" She waved her hand above her head to get the man's attention from across the deck. "Keep up, ya?" With that she sprinted to the railing, legs clearing it as she leapt over the edge with a laugh.

"The fuck?!" Eustass exclaimed as he watched her, a few of the men went to the railing to watch her go.

Killer had a better view point than anyone at the time and kept his eyes on her as she jumped over the side, curious though… he got the distinct impression she wasn't so much falling as she was floating to the safety of the dock.

"Tch!" Heat exclaimed as he followed suit, he didn't think she was trying to escape considering she called out to him first but he wasn't expecting her to take off like that.

Abigail couldn't help but laugh a little, it was going to feel good to stretch her legs again. She missed the feel of running. The moment her boots hit the wooden dock they carried her as fast as she could muster; she felt the thump of another landing behind her but didn't bother to look back, no doubt it was Heat chasing after her. Still, as much as she wanted to enjoy herself she was on the same time limit as her pupils… but just maybe she could fit in enough time to do a little personal shopping.

Eustass glared at the back of her head, there she went acting like she could do whatever she wanted again. He still had no idea on how she was going to pay for anything, hell, he didn't even know what devil fruit abilities she had…

Killer chuckled a bit, it was good to hear her laugh and be so full of life. Maybe she'll finally start to open up…

"What's so funny?" Eustass looked over with a raised brow, he wished he could see the look on his friends face. It was always hard to read him.

Killer waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing, I'm heading ashore for a bit. You coming?"

"No." He turned his back to the town, he wasn't feeling like dealing with people right now. "I'll be in my room, come find me when you get back."

"Sure." Killer nodded before jumping over the side, his pace much more relaxed than the two that went before. Perhaps he'd keep an eye on the woman, he was curious on where all that belli came from that she oh so discretely produced from that bag…

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmm…" Abigail let out a pleasurable hum as she soaked in the hot water of the bath, the day had been favorable. The supply run went well, they manage to get half of the things needed and get back to the ship with plenty of time to spare. She even had the opportunity to pick up plenty of personal items like more clothes and bath stuff. Those bathing products she put into immediate use, it had been too long since she could really enjoy a long bath with the salts and oils she liked. It was an indulgence that she extended to the other female crew members who were soaking beside her and laughing amongst themselves in the conveniently large bath with her.

"This feels sooooo good Bones." One of the girls with a dark green pixie cut exclaimed as she sank deeper into the water, submerging herself up to her chin.

"And it smells so nice." Another spoke as she poured water over her body with a smile.

Abigail chuckled as she turned around to face them, sitting up on the edge of the bath with her back to the door. "I'm glad you loves are enjoying it. A ship where the men outnumber the women is no excuse for a girl not to be able to enjoy a bath."

The girls giggled all around, this was indeed the first time they could indulge themselves like this. The general rule was to be in and out of the bath quickly since there were so many people on this ship, that's why the bathing room was so large. It wasn't unheard of for people to bath together to save on time and water, it's also why none of these girls had or ever used these type of bath products before.

Neddy came over and laid her head on her teacher lap with a smile. "Thank you for doing this Bones." She sighed a happy little sigh as the older woman began brushing her hair with her fingers.

The other girls gave a unison of appreciative words as well, they were all thoroughly enjoying this little break from their day to day duties.

"You're welcome my loves." She smiled as she continued to run her fingers through the girl's thick hair, even she hadn't realized just how much she needed this little break.

"I hate to say it." Neddy sighed. "But we shouldn't take too much longer, if the Captain finds out how long we've been in here already he's going to be super mad."

The other girls groaned a little, they hated hearing it but they knew she was right.

"Yea, the last thing I want is to make him mad." A girl with a long red braid gave a little whine. "He's really terrifying when he gets into a bad mood."

Abigail waved her hand to stay their fears. "I'll deal with Eustass-love, don't worry so much and enjoy yourselves."

One of the girls, a petite little thing with short blue hair, hopped up onto the edge of the bath beside Bones with a sigh. "You can say that because he likes you, the rest of us are just regular girls to him."

She scoffed at that. "I doubt he likes me that much." She attempted to dismiss their implications but she couldn't deny that she was able to get away with a lot more than a regular crew member…

"It's true." A pink haired girl with her hair in a bun came up beside Neddy. "If ya weren't one of the crew he'd probably woulda had ya in is room by now."

"No doubt." The girl with the pixie cut chimed it. "If it wasn't for the 'no relationships between crew members' rule then you'd totally be his woman."

"That sounds scary too." The blue hair girl exclaimed. "Some of the guys have heard him taking bar girls while we dock sometimes and it sounds pretty violent."

Those statements brought back memories of the night she slipped into his room and her cheeks grew hotter than ever, it was bad enough she had her own experiences but to think about him and those other girls… "Well, considering I'm not an actual crew member and he hasn't whisked me away to do unspeakable things then I think that disproves those statements."

"Don't say that Bones." Neddy stood a little and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "We all consider you a Kid Pirate."

The other girls added their affirmation as they circled the older woman affectionately wrapping their arms around her in a big group hug. It made her smile but at the same time it saddened her, she was really getting attached to them… what was she going to do?

Killer reclined on Kid's bed as his Captain tinkered with one of is projects, he had come and given the report from the uneventful docking and was now relaxing a bit. He had followed Heat and the woman from a distance, curious about the funds she kept producing from that bag of hers but he never did figure it out…

"So what did she manage to get?" Kid asked as he eyed a broken connector.

"Quite a bit actually. Stitch came back with boxes of antiseptic and bandages, Needles found a good bit of low grade medicines and Abby bought about half the town."

"What?" He eyed his first with a raised brow, doing his best to ignore the use of the nickname considering he thought everyone but him called her Bones… Why did that agitate him so much?..

"Yea." Killer sat up into a cross-legged position and rested his face in his hand. "She did buy a lot of medical books and herbs but she also hit up a clothing store, some kind of a frilly girl store… I think she was buying hygiene stuff, then she went into a chocolate store and got a bracelet for Heat…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Kid rubbed his brow. "She bought Heat a bracelet?"

Killer laughed. "That entire speech and that's the sentence that jumps out at you." He teased his friend. "Getting a bit jealous are we?"

"Shut up." He turned away to bury himself in his project which was only to hide his slightly reddening cheeks. "Where did she put all that crap?" He changed the subject as he reached for a wrench.

"Nowhere yet, the packages are currently piled up in the hall in front of the infirmary and her room."

"Are you kidding me?! What the hell is she doing?" He turned back around to face his friend, a vein throbbing in his forehead. Did she really think she could clutter up his ship like she owned it?

"Took the girls to the Bath."

"What the hell for?"

"Can't be positive but I'm fairly certain they are bathing." Killer teased him again.

Kid gave him a 'knock it off' look and stood up with a growl. "I meant what the hell are they all bathing together for in the middle of the damn afternoon."

He shrugged. "Women have a tendency to do that, it's a bonding thing I think. Just leave them be."

He responded with another growl, she really pissed him off. Loading up his ship with crap then taking his crew to fuck around when they all had work they should be doing. "Screw this." He tossed his wrench and stormed out.

"Kid!" He called out to his Captain as the other man stormed out. "Damnit! Don't start anything!" Why did he feel the need to pick a fight with her all the time, whatever the reason he must have really meant it this time. His eyes went to the fur coat he always wore when he wasn't in his room, when was the last time he roamed the ship without it?

Kid stormed through the hall, growing more and more agitated as he attempted to maneuver around the packages that littered the area. Finally he began to kick them out of his way in annoyance.

"Ca… Captain!" Stitch ran over to check the supplies that the Captain had just punted out of his way. "Please be careful! The medicine…"

He whirled around and gave the boy a look of sheer death.

"Th… The medicine…" He repeated with a gulp, he'd never seen the Captain glare at a member of the crew like that before. "Some of it's… in glass… containers." He shied away a little with each word.

Kid growled in response as he returned to storming his way to the bathroom.

"Oh man." Stitched rubbed his head with a sigh, Bones must have really gone and done it now.

It took him longer than he wanted to reach the bathing area due to trying to move around all the clutter and by the time he reached his destination his anger was close to its peak. Unceremoniously he brought his boot to the door with a loud growl.

The door crashed open with a loud bang causing the girls to shriek as splinters flew around them, landing in the water with little splashes. The girls covered themselves with their arms as the Captain's large form filled the doorway, the look on his face was terrifying.

Abigail's eyes were wide in disbelief, did that bastard… really?! She turned just enough to glare at him from the corner of her eye, he was going too far this time.

Kid paused a moment, he had known all of the girls were bathing in here with her but apparently it hadn't completely registered until now. His eyes darted between them all before stopping on her, he tried to focus on only her… her back was mostly to him even though she was turned slightly. He never realized she had such a large tattoo there, the blue ink stood out on her skin. A grinning face with a six-pointed star behind it… he then noticed on her biceps were blue outlines of snakes… She always kept her body covered so he had no idea she had these kinds of marking. He could only assume the one on her back was her Jolly Roger…

"My loves…" She spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes locked on him as he stepped in through the doorway. "Please get dressed… I have words I need to say with the Captain."

The girls moved as quickly as they could, grabbing their clothes from the shelves and towels to cover themselves as swiftly as they could manage considering the privacy factor of the bathing area was now smashed to pieces and bits barely hanging on its hinges. Neddy, feeling a bit brave despite her furiously blushing cheeks, grabbed a towel and tossed it past the Captain so her teacher could cover herself as well.

"Eh?" As the fabric flew past his head he turned slightly to see where it came from.

"Kid!" She screamed at him as she saw him turning away and back towards the girls who were scrambling to get dressed, was he really going to embarrass them more and watch them as they tried to dress. She snatched the towel out of the air and held it to her body, not bothering to wrap it around her, she only needed it to cover the important bits anyways.

"God dammit…" He exclaimed as he turned back towards her, hearing her call him that bothered him… she's never called him that…

The sound of a deafening slap filled the room, her open hand connecting with his cheek using all of her strength.

His eyes got wide as the stinging sensation throbbed in his cheek, did she really just…

"What are you thinking!" She yelled at him, her hand stung like hell but she wouldn't let him see that it hurt. "Treat me like I'm nothing as much as you like but those girls are part of your crew! How dare you come in here while they are bathing!"

"You really think I came in here to look at them!" He yelled back at her, his cheeks got a little red at what she was implying but then he met her eyes… the look in them was fiercer than any she'd given him before and she wasn't holding back with that slap… she really believed he would treat his female crew like that?

"I don't give a damn what your intentions where!" Her voice remained loud. "Who barges into a bathroom like that!"

"I do!" He shot back. "Last I checked this was my ship and I could do whatever the hell I like!"

"And that includes embarrassing girls naked in the bath!" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"Tch!" He grabbed the wrist to the hand assaulting him. "I didn't mean to…" His cheeks flushed just a little. "This is your fault!"

A man peeked into the room, everybody could hear these two yelling and nobody particularly wanted to get in their way when they were having it out. "uh… um… Captain." He squeaked.

"How is any of this my fault?!" She tried to pull her hand back but he had a firm grip on it, damn it she wasn't in the mood for his dominance bullshit.

He yanked her forward, leaning down to get in her face with a snarl. "Because you came back on board with all this crap then leave it littered throughout my ship!"

"Those are supplies that this ship needs!" She tried to pull back her arm again but he just wouldn't let go. "Somebody needs to give a damn about this crew since you don't!"

The man by the doorway inched in a little more. "C… Captain." He said a little louder.

"I do care about my crew!"

"Bullshit! If you really gave a damn then you wouldn't treat those girls like men!"

"How the hell do I do that?"

"You could at least give them the luxury of a quiet bath and not room them with the other men! Don't you have any clue on how women are!" She growled a little as she struggled against his grip again.

"I know exactly how to treat a woman!" He snarled back.

"Oh please." She scoffed. "Beating on me and bending over bar whores is about all you know!"

"You just wish I would…"

The man by the door was standing in the room now. "Captain!" He said loudly now, he really needed to get his attention.

"WHAT?!" Came the combined reply, Kid shot her a look as she grabbed her face in agitation to her own slip up.

The man jumped back and almost back out into the hallway, he didn't want to interrupt them considering it looked like they were about to go at each other's throats any moment but there was a slight issue needing to be dealt with. "Th… There's a ship flagging us down."

"Eh?" Another combined response.

"What does it want?" Kid asked as he turned slightly with an arched brow, it wasn't often somebody tried to get his attention without the use of cannon fire.

"They claim that you were expecting them, said Bones called them."

"Simon-love…" She whispered with a little smile, so he finally managed to track her down. "Tell them to board us, I'll be up shortly to greet them."

"Ah… Um…" He looked up to his Captain, unsure of what to do.

Kid growled, he remembered they had been expecting these people but it still pissed him off. Their timing was shit. "Do it." He snarled to the man and returned his attention to the woman as their interrupter slinked off. "Stop acting like you can do what you want." He gripped the side of her face in his large hand and pulled her even closer to him. "I give the orders to these men, not you."

Once more she tried to pull away, she really wasn't in the mood for his crap. "Maybe you should put shackles back on me then and keep me locked away in my room, since everything I do seems to be wrong." She hissed.

"Don't tempt me…" He let go of her wrist bringing his fingers to her lips. "You are mine, Abigail." His eyes traveled down her body, she was barely covered by that towel… damn it… that familiar ache was acting up again.

She froze when he spoke her name, he's never used her name before… and the way he was looking at her reminded her of how exposed she really was. Now of all times she had to start feeling bashful, and after all that yelling she had been doing. "Eustass-Love… Stop." She put his hands on his chest to push him away, the look he was giving her… Now of all times he'd want to try this.

"I don't want to…"

"Kid." A stern voice came from behind them, both recognized the voice of the blonde haired man that was now filling the doorway.

"Tch…" Kid spat as he took a deep breath, letting go of her face and taking a step back. What the hell was he thinking… He spun on his heel and moved past his friend. "I'll be up on deck."

Killer didn't say anything as he stepped aside to let the Captain pass, his eyes on the doctor and her blushing cheeks. She kept her eyes on the ground as she just stood there… he was worried Kid might be going too far… damn it. "Are you alright?"

She sighed as she kept her eyes from looking towards him, feeling unbelievable embarrassed right now. "Yea…"

"Get dressed." He turned his back and acted as a temporary door. "I'll keep the peepers away."

She smiled to his back. "Thank you Kil-Love." He really was turning out to be a good guy and in a funny way she felt she could feel relaxed around him. "That means no peeping from you either." She teased.

"I wouldn't…" His words were cut short as a towel smacked him in the back of the head and hung there, it was wet and smelt like a combination of honey and milk with sugar and cinnamon.

She smiled as she grabbed her clothes. "I know."

Kid stepped out onto the main deck, arms crossed in front of his chest. He eyed a few new people on board that must have been the visiting crew but where the hell was the ship? He walked over to the starboard side where he saw men hauling crates up and over the railing, looking over he saw a boat maybe a quarter of the size of his own ship. It had a sleek design but what the hell was something like that doing out here?

A loud laughter drew his attention back behind him to a tall man with spiked up lavender hair and an eye patch.

"I like ya kid." The tall man patted the orange haired boys shoulder. "You're gonna make a fine doc."

Stitch blushed a bit, at first he was a little scared of this man covered in scars but he turned out to be pretty friendly guy. "Oh." He looked over and noticed the Captain staring at them, hopefully that bad mood he was in a little bit ago died down. He'd hate to see a fight break out with these guys. "Captain!" He waved to him and led the man over to introduce him. "This is Simon D. Bon, he's the Captain."

Kid grumbled, he just about had his fill with other Captains being on his ship. He eyed this man, only a little shorter than himself and he'd seen some action if those scars where any indication… So this was the guy she was waiting for, his memory flashed back to the bath and the look on her face when she said his name… that pissed him off a bit.

"Nice meeting ya." Bon held out a gloved hand in greeting. "I appreciate you taking care of my Abby."

"Your Abby?" He arched a brow and did not move to take the other man's hand, he was liking him less and less. What gave him the right to call her his?

"Simon-Love!"

As if summoned by the use of her name she came running up from below deck with Killer following casually behind her, she practically attempted to tackle the other man as she fell into the large arms that opened to embrace her in a hug. Lifting her body easily he spun her around with the two of them laughing. "Abby sweetheart, it's good to see you."

"And you." She smiled as he lowered her gently to the ground, it had been far too long. She stepped back just a little and turned to Eustass, eyeing that look on his face that told her he was one wrong comment away from blowing up. "I see you've already met the Captain."

"Yea…" He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back into him, he was pretty good at reading people but he was certain anybody with a pair of eyes could tell how much this Captain didn't like him touching Abby. "Real charming fellow." He added as he gave the red haired man a challenging smirk.

Kid gritted his teeth as he eyed the arm holding her… he wondered how quickly he could break it. "Hurry up and transfer the supplies over so you can get off my ship." He wanted this man gone as soon as possible, he didn't need any more headaches right now.

"Ah, wait…" Abigail piped up, a little hesitant as she slipped out of Simon's hold. She knew things were a bit rocky right now and even she didn't want to press her luck too much but still… "Can we visit for a little bit, he's an old friend and I haven't seen him in a while."

The taller man eyed her, she was actually asking him with that damn pleading look in her eye… He growled loudly at her, he didn't like these people being on his ship and he sure as hell didn't like that man or the way he clung to her. She belonged to him and no one else… "You have an hour, _Captain._ " He spat out the title as he glared at her, who the hell does she think she is asking him for a favor after what just happened in the bath. Talking to him like she had more power, slapping him even… He leaned down close to her ear so only she could hear the words he was going to say. His eyes stayed on the one-eyed man, reveling in the scowl forming on that smug bastards face as he brought his lips a hair away from her. "You owe me…" he whispered before turning away. With that he stomped off towards his room, he didn't want to look at any of these visitors for any longer than absolutely necessary.

He slammed his door closed as he disappeared into his quarters, the sound making just about everyone on deck wince just a little bit.

Bon cracked his knuckles in agitation, he didn't like that guy… not one bit, and he sure as hell didn't like him whispering things into her ear. "You really know how to pick em." He looked at her with a 'you shouldn't be on this ship' expression, he worried about her and this wasn't helping matters.

"Hush." Abigail spoke as she waved him off, turning to Stitch as she bit her lower lip a little. Even she was a bit worried about the Captain's mood. "Get everyone together and have all the supplies we got as well as what's being brought aboard into the infirmary as quickly as you can." She eyed Eustass's door with a sigh. "Best to get all of it out of sight before he comes out of that room."

Stitch nodded in agreement, he wasn't sure what got the Captain so upset but he knew that nobody wanted to see him lose his temper.

"Come on." She turned her attention back to him. "My room is below deck; we can talk there."

Bon didn't say anything and simply followed after her, his eyes observing the ship and its crew… the whole damn lot seemed to be on pins and needles right now. Was it always like this? With a sigh he shook his head and started down the steps after her, his eyes looking up in time to look at the masked man with impossibly long hair that was exiting the stairway as they entered it. Man… this ship had a lot of scary guys on it.

Killer watched the woman lead the one eyed man away and he couldn't help but let out a sigh, Kid must be in one hell of a mood right now. He left the crew to deal with these new supplies and the… guests they were currently hosting, instead making a B line for the Captain's room and not bothering to knock as he went in and closed the door behind him. "Kid." He said in a bland tone to announce himself as he walked in.

"Not in the mood Killer." He said from his laid back position on his bed, he had shed his coat unceremoniously on the floor and didn't bother to kick off his boots.

"I didn't ask if you were." He responded as he sat down on the work bench with the obvious intention of not going anywhere.

Kid grumbled a bit as he gave his friend a sideways glance. "What do you want?"

"Let Abby go." He said bluntly.

He sat up and glared as the other man. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Killer crossed his arms with a sigh. "She's taught out guys plenty and now we have all the supplies needed so our Docs can do their job, so let her go. Let her leave when that purple haired guy shoves off. We don't _need_ here on this ship anymore." He emphasized that word, he wanted his friend to understand what everyone else could plainly express.

He said nothing as he looked away… Killer was right, there was no reason to force her to stay… the didn't need her at all. Besides, she was always causing him problems… and they fought constantly… "Yea…" He finally said after a long pause, his body falling back onto the bed as he turned to his side with his back to his friend. "Tell her to get off my ship." That ought to make her happy considering she was pretty hard up on that guy. It's not like he cared… she was just a distraction anyways… wasn't even part of the crew…

The blonde man watched his Captain as the stubborn fool grumbled to himself, he might have said to give the woman the boot but he knew better. With a sigh he slid off the bench and exited the room, leaving his companion to piss and moan in privacy. Damn did that man suck at expressing any feeling that wasn't linked to violence… Still, he'd do as he was told and pass along the message. What she did with it was entirely up to her.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

A soft little moan escaped her lips as his fingertips traced lines up and down her spine. "No starting anything Simon-love…" She said with a little smile. "We don't have the time to entertain your stamina."

"Well you're no fun." He joked as he laid beside her on the small bit of furniture she claimed was a bed, enjoying the feel of her bare skin beneath his hand. God how he missed this. "Why won't you accept my offer…" He sighed a little as he continued to rub her back.

"Simon…" She said his name softly as she turned her head to face him, her eyes met his violet one then moved to gaze at the milky eye he was blind in… She rolled a little so her body was facing his, the bed was only meant for one person so they couldn't help being pressed together, she touched his face gently with a sigh. "Let's not ruin the good moment we're having, ya?"

He took the hand and kissed her wrist tenderly. "I'm serious Abby, let me protect you. I could take you off this ship and keep you safe…"

She kissed his cheek with a smile. "And all I'd have to do is give up my pirating ways, ya?"

"You know I hate pirates."

"And yet you love me." She smirked.

"That's different…" He grumbled

"And what about Sam? He took over my ship when I left so that would make him a pirate, ya?"

"That's also different." He poked her in the ribs for being a brat. "He's been staying out of trouble, unlike you, and he only takes down other pirates."

"Hmmm, his parents must be so proud." She teased and she rolled her eyes at his lecturing.

He smiled at that. "Oh, I'm sure they are." He kissed her deeply, pushing her onto her back and leaning over her before breaking the kiss. "Please Abby…" He whispered. "Come back to Bala Bala island with me. Lu would love to see you again."

"And bring more trouble to the Island?" She gave him a skeptical look. "I miss Lu too but she's been through enough."

His lips moved but the memory of that night flooded back to him… he shook his head and pushed the thought away. "That won't ever happen again, we're more prepared now than ever…" He'd never let that night happen again… not ever… "Besides, that man only wants female Captains, he won't…"

She hushed him with a finger to his lips. "I won't risk it." She said sternly. "We both know he doesn't care if I've stepped down, he cares that I got away."

He gave a defeated sigh as he kissed her forehead, he hated it when she was right. "You're stubborn."

"I thought that was just part of my charm." She said with a smile.

He poked her again and shared a laugh, God how he didn't want this to end… but he knew he was losing this argument. He sat up with a sigh and looked around for where he tossed his clothes… "So, tell me about this crew and it's oh so charming Captain." Ah! There's his pants…

She followed his lead and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and reaching for her clothes. "They are good people; I've genuinely enjoyed getting to know them. Especially my Neddy-love, she's so smart and picks up on the studies quickly…"

"Ah ha!" He said with a big smile as he slipped into his jeans. "So that's what's goin on."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can hear the tone in your voice."

"What tone? I don't have a tone."

"Like hell." He teased. "You can't resist being a teacher, that's why you want to stay isn't it."

She blushed a little, he really knew her so well. "That's part of it."

"Oh?" He gave her a mischievous grin as he hugged her from behind, she only had her pants on and she looked too good. "And what's the other reason?"

She leaned back into him with a sigh. "I'm curious… I want to see what happens with this crew and his… their dreams…" Damn…

He frowned at that. "This Captain… you're attracted to him."

"How about we use a very loose definition of the word 'attracted' ya?" She turned to face him. "Base emotions aside, he's passionate about his dream and this crew believes in him."

He grumbled a bit as he let her go and put on his vest. "He's violent, putting aside all the people he's already killed, what happens when he turns on you?"

She gave a weak laugh as she went back to the task of dressing, she wasn't particularly wanting to let him know about her already violent 'relationship' with the Captain. "You know I can take care of myself, Simon-love."

"Regardless." He muttered as he started digging through her covers to find his eyepatch. "You're free to do as you like, as much as I can't stand it…. Where is that damn thing… just be careful and for the love of God call me if you're ever in trouble."

She smiled softly as she picked up his elusive patch from her desk. "You're being a mother hen again."

He took the bit of fabric from her a put it on with a sigh. "If you don't like it then let me be your damn husband."

"So you can go full blown worry wort on me?" She joked halfheartedly, she tried to be that for him… she really did… "Come on, our time limit is almost up."

"Yea…" He sighed a little as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a package no bigger than the palm of his hand. "Best not forget this though."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"I take full responsibility for that." He said as he kissed her cheek with a grin, which was true and he didn't regret it in the least. He set the package onto her bed and slipped off the sea prism ring he wore on his left finger, he touched the package and with a little 'pop' and bit of smoke it returned to its true size which was a little less than half the size of her bed.

She watched quietly, his Tiny Tiny devil fruit ability always amused her but it's what made him the best smuggler in all the seas. She reached down and grabbed a long thin bundle carefully wrapped in purple cloth, she opened it with a growing smile her eyes scanned over the violet to black gradient sheath adorned with white crosses. She missed the feel of her katana in her hands.

He smiled as he watched her, that sword might as well been her own arm. "Don't forget these." He slid her glasses onto her face. "You should wear them all the time, they make you look adorable."

She smirked at that. "Adorable or not I don't need to wear them all the time." She took them off and set them on her desk. "What else do you have for me?"

"Just the usual; Books, some more clothes and…" He picked up a small rectangular box. "A gift." He turned it to her and opened the box so she could see it. "From Sam and I."

"It's lovely." She looked at the necklace he presented her, a simple silver pendant with an ouroboros symbol on it.

"And…" He said with a wide smile as he picked up the pendant and opened it. "It's a secret locket too."

She smiled a little as she looked at the picture inside of it, an image of Simon with a black haired boy a little older than Stitch, she touched it gently and fought back a tear that threatened to escape as she looked at both of their goofy smiling faces. "When you see him, tell him I miss him… so much…"

He kissed her head softly then he stepped behind her as she lifted her hair. "I will… And now you'll always have us with you." After he fastened the clasp he rubbed her arms affectionately, he knew staying here hurt her too… but she had to have a reason. She always did. "Come on." He said softly, no sense in delaying the inevitable any longer.

"Simon-love…" She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you…" She kissed him deeply, it was going to be the last one and something told her it would be a long time before she got to see him again.

He hugged her to him and kissed her back, doing his best to express those words to the fullest. When their lips parted they rested their foreheads together and sighed… damn it all. "I love you too baby… I love you so much."

A knock at the door startled them both, Abigail stepped away and brushed the tears that were building in her eyes as she opened the door to a surprise of her own. "Kil-love…"

The masked man eyed her, she looked miserable considering she had been enjoying herself a bit ago. Had to admit it felt… a little bit more than extremely wrong to hang out in the hallway why she enjoyed her quality time but he did need to talk to her… at she's she good at keeping quiet, bed is a bit squeaky though… and that guy can keep up one hell of a pace… ok he really needs to stop thinking about it.

"Kil-love?" She repeated, he seemed to be acting odd… oh god… did he hear them?

"I need to talk to you." He said as he stepped away from the door. "Before he leaves."

Bon arched a brow as he grabbed his bandana and tied it on. "And am I going to be a part of this convo…"

"No, you can wait up top." He interrupted the man.

"I see you're just as charming as your Captain." He snipped, he's barely been on this ship for an hour and he still couldn't see what she saw in these people. "Abby sweetheart."

She nodded to him. "I'll see you off, wait for me."

"Always." He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead as he walked out the door, damn did that masked guy give him the creeps.

The two watched him go quietly, Abby took a step back and started putting up her hair. "So… ah, what did you need?"

His eyes stayed on her, he'd never seen her so… unsettled, and this was considering he'd seen her every time Kid came damn close to killing her. With a sigh he stepped into the room a bit. "Kid wanted me to tell you to get off his ship… leave with your man."

"Wha… what?!" She turned a bit too quick and bumped her desk, damn did it sting. The hair she was still fumbling with fell free. "Could you… ah… enlighten me on that decision."

He smirked a bit, the shock on her face was genuine and he knew her feelings already. He heard their conversation and knew full well what she wanted. "That what he wanted me to tell you…" He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against her wall. "But he's a shit liar."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to figure out what he meant. "I… ok. When I said to 'enlighten me' that didn't mean confuse me even more."

That gave him a bit of a chuckle. "He said it but only because I told him to let you go."

She gave him a confused look once again. "Why would you…"

"Because I thought it's what you wanted, obviously I was wrong."

"Yea… yea you could say that." She sat on her desk and gripped her forehead, this was giving her a headache. "What…" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "What do you think I should do?"

He had to admit he was a little surprised by the tone in her voice, she really sounded… lost. "Before I do that… who is chasing you?"

Her eyes got a little wide… well, shit… "You huh… heard…"

He nodded, smiling behind his mask. "Oh yea."

She laughed a little. "You could've at least tried not to make that sound creepy."

"No, creepy would've been getting aroused from the little moans."

"Oh I did not moan loud enough…"

"I didn't say it was your moans now did I?"

Her mouth opened to respond but his remark caught her off guard and she ended up laughing loudly. "Yea. That, ah… that's really disturbing actually." She needed that… everything got a bit too intense for a minute there. "Thank you…"

He smiled a little, she seemed more relaxed now. "You can thank me by filling in the blanks."

"Yea…" Damn it all… she wasn't expecting to have to tell these people this. "His name is Yaegar Faust… Captain Faust… and he's a bastard."

He could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "Just tell me, is he a threat to us?"

"To you guys?... maybe." She said honestly. "He wants me… in truth he wants women… all of them."

"Sounds like a hassle." Just dealing with the women they had on this ship could be a pain. "Why does he want women?"

"Not sure to be honest, never got a chance to ask him."

"But he did have you."

Her jaw clenched a bit at his wording. "Yea… yea you could say that… when you guys… when Eustass-love 'bought' me… I was on the run from him."

That he wasn't expecting. "He was close to you then?"

"I don't know, by that point I had been… free from him for about a month. My plan was just as I told you, I get bought by some rich bastard and rejoin my crew with the money I rob from them but you know the story from there."

He nodded a bit. "So if your original plan was like you said, rejoining your crew, then why do you want to stay on this ship? You're free now, nobody will stop you…"

"Because I don't want to…" She whispered it as she gripped the edge of her desk in frustration. "Don't get me wrong, I love my people… more than anything but they are safer without me there."

"They are safe but you put us in danger." He pushed himself off the wall and took the step towards her to close the distance. "Do you really need me to tell you why I don't like that."

She looked up to him with an apologetic look. "No and if you tell me to leave than I will… but I… I want to be here Kil-love… I want…"

"If you want to stay…" He put a large hand on her head and gave it a little squeeze. "Then become a member of this crew. I can forgive a crew mate that make stupid decisions and puts us in a bad spot, but I can't give the same forgiveness to anyone else." He let her go and turned towards the door. "The same goes for the Captain…"

She watched him go without another word but what he had said was going over and over in her mind… could she really do it?... Become a Kid Pirate?

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Kid still rested on his bed, he tried to distract himself from the thoughts of that purple haired bastard with Abby by working on his projects or reading the paper but it didn't do much good. Instead the project had a few extra dents in it and the paper was a crumbled mess… Damn it.

A knock caused him to growl, it had been hours since that man should have shipped out and he still wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. "Go away."

The door opened regardless as he growled loudly at the intruders. "I said…" His words trailed off as he sat up, the snarling died down as his eyes got wide.

"Hey…" Abigail smiled a little as she balanced a tray of food and drink in her arms while trying to open his door.

"Wha… what are you still doing here?" he shot at her. "I told you to get off my ship!"

She kicked the door shut behind her and walked into the room, laying the tray on his work bench. "Actually, Kil-love told me that along with the fact that you're a shit liar." She took the bottle and poured the whiskey into the glass before turning back to him. "You missed dinner so eat." She leaned against the table and sipped on the drink.

"Tch." He spat as he stood up. "Why are you still here." He took the bottle and turned away, gulping the dark liquid down, he never thought that she would stay…

"Because I want to be." She set down the glass and retrieved the bottle from him. "Don't drink without putting food in your stomach, you'll get drunk too quickly."

"Hey!" He turned around and tried to snatch the bottle back but she dodged him. "Give that back!"

"After you eat." She kept out of his reach with a grumble. "I need to talk to you but I don't want to if you're drunk!"

He growled again. "And who says I want to talk!" He shot back, he didn't even know why he was getting so angry but he really didn't know how else to react. He was expecting her to leave not bring him dinner.

"Then don't talk and just listen for once!" She slammed the bottle down in agitation, why is it always fighting with him.

"Why should I?!" He growled, his devil fruit ability crackling around him causing the bolts and smaller bits to levitate around him.

"Because I'm trying to ask nicely!" She yelled back. "Why can't you just let me be nice to you!"

"Because it's weird!" He blushed. "We aren't supposed to be nice to each other! I try to kill you and you try to kill me! That's how it works!" He yelled at her, things were so much easier that way… then these… these damn…. Feelings started happening…

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to fight back the growing headache that he was so good about causing. "Just give me a little bit, I can talk while you eat then we can do the whole kill stabby thing. Ya?"

The bits fell to the ground as he took a deep breath. "Alright…" He walked over to the tray and grabbed the bread and bowl of soup then sat down on his bed. "Get to talking."

She sat down next to him with a sigh, he always made things difficult. "I want to become a Kid Pirate…" She said it plainly but kept her eyes on the floor boards.

He choked on the soup he was drinking and turned to her wide eyed. "Wha… huh?!"

"Don't make me repeat it." She felt her cheeks burning and looked away. "I… want to be here… on this ship… with you… you all. All of you."

"Ah…" He focused on the bowl in his hands, did she really say she wanted to be with him? He heard her stutter and mess her words up… "Why do you want to be here?"

"I already said it!" She stood and retrieved the glass she had filled.

"No you didn't!" He stood and practically tossed the almost empty bowl onto the table. "Damnit woman!" He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, her cheeks were a bright red. "Make sense!"

She stepped into him to hide her face in his chest, it felt less… awkward to hide her face from him. "Just shut up and let me stay…"

"No." He said as he lifted her face up to him.

Her eyes got wide. "What?"

"I don't want you to be part of my crew…" He cupped her face, stroking her lips with his thumb.

She bit at the finger, her teeth snapping together as he pulled his hand back. "And why can't I join?!" She yelled, she could feel her eyes burning a little as if she was about to cry. "You think I'm not good enough for your crew?"

"Shut up…" He held her face. "Don't say stupid things…"

She struggled in his grip, this was turning out to be a waste of time and it was only pissing her off. "This was pointless…" She should've known that it would turn out like this. "You can leave me in the next town we find…" Her body continued to fight against him but he wouldn't let her go. "Damn it… let me go!"

He fought to keep his hold on her. "Stop… struggling damnit!" He turned her and they fell backwards, she hit the bed with most of her lower body hanging off of it and his hands gripping her shoulders to pin her down as he stood above her. "I'm never letting you go! You're mine! Do you understand me!" He snarled at her. "You're not leaving this ship! And you're not joining this crew!"

She kicked at him as she continued to fight in his grasp. "You're not making any damn sense!"

"If you're part of this crew then we…." He stopped what he was about to say, a little frustrated growl escaping his lips. He let her go and stood up, diverting his eyes and turning his attention back to the bottle. He didn't want to say it out loud… he wanted her but if she was a member of his crew then he couldn't… he refused to let that rule be broken.

She gave him a confused look… was he talking about… no way. "Eustass-love…" She adjusted herself to a sitting position.

"Enough…" He sighed a little, he couldn't deal with this anymore… maybe it would be better. "If you want to join us… I'll talk to Heat… He'll give you my mark."

She chewed on her lip a little, her resolve to join the Kid Pirates was already being tested… would it be a bad thing though? To take his mark and make sure nothing could ever happen between them? She liked him, that was obvious but she knew it would only cause problems and it's not like he really knew anything about her or vice versa… "I'd like that." She took a deep breath and stood up. "I want to be a part of this crew." When she said that it almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself now.

He chugged the bottle, trying to calm his nerves. This wasn't how he planned his evening going.

"Please eat something." She said as she stood and reassembled the bowl and bread he tossed onto the table. "The cooks made this just for you since you didn't eat, it'd be a shame to waste it." Her voice was almost a whisper, he had a knack for making her feel like crap.

"I'll eat." He set down the bottle and grabbed the bread. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'll head back to my room now." She kept her eyes away from him, this was what she wanted after all… even if it meant…

He didn't turn to watch her leave and he took a bite out of the bread… this would be better. He didn't need to let himself get distracted from his goal… He was going to be the Pirate King and he didn't need any diversions.

A few days had passed since that conversation and still she felt… almost bad. Her and Eustass had barely spoken, hell… she had hardly even left the lab but she played it off on needing to complete all these medical records… which was sorta true…

"Eeeee!" Came the gleeful screeches of two familiar blonde and green haired girls. "Bones! Bones! We just heard!" They came up to either side of her and hugged her shoulders as she sat there.

She smiled a little with a weak laughter. "So how did you girls hear, hmmmm?"

They giggled together. "It's being gossiped about all over the ship." Kiss said.

"Stitch told me because he over-heard Heat telling Killer." Neddy said. "Can we see it?"

Abigail smiled a little as she leaned back a little and lifted her shirt a little to expose the black mark on her hip, it was the simpler jolly roger design with the nine spikes around it… it kinda reminded her of her own. "It's nothing that special."

"Yes it is!" Kiss smiled as she knelt down to inspect it. "This means you are really one of us now! And I heard it was Mr. Heat that gave it to you!"

"Doesn't he tattoo everyone?" She asked a little confused.

"Nope!" They both said with a smile.

Neddy hugged the woman around her neck. "And we are planning a really big party tonight just for you! So you need to hurry up in here and get up top!"

"Up top?" She looked at the clock. "Is it getting close to dinner time already?" Wow, she must have been really distracted…

"Come on!" Kiss said with a smile. "I know you really want to finish these records but Needles and I came up with a reeeeeally good idea to complete all these."

"Oh?" She gave them both a smile. "And what have you little loves been plotting?"

The party was in full swing, torches lit up the deck and make shift music played while the crew sung loudly. Abigail laughed as she danced with the other girls… or attempted to anyways. Her dancing was more like a 'ring around the rosies' dance hand in hand with the other girls… and without the falling down part, just yet.

Killer grinned from his customary spot with Kid and the others, he hadn't seen everyone this rowdy in a while… not since the last big fight they had at least.

"She looks very happy." Heat said as he drank from his mug. "And the girls have bonded with her well."

Wire smiled a little as he watched them. "Did they ever tell you how much they appreciated you letting them set up a girl's dorm on the lower decks?"

Kid grunted as he drank from his mug, it was mentioned to him by one of the other guys but he didn't care… he only did it to prove Abby wrong, the shit she said to him in the bath that night really pissed him off… as if he didn't know how to treat a girl… girls… whatever. His eyes kept darting back to her as she danced, that smile was genuine. He knew she was enjoying herself and everyone was happy about her being an official member of the crew… everyone but him.

Abigail fell down with a thump and the girls piled onto her sharing a giggle. "Ah I can barely keep up with you loves." She said with a smile as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hehehe." Kiss smiled. "And the rest of the crew is drinking quite a bit."

Neddy giggled a little as she looked around. "Everyone but us medical personnel."

The older woman looked around with a grin this was a very sneaky plan the girls came up with and she had a feeling it might turn out a lil fun. She looked up to the men sitting above the rest of the crew, the Captain was the only one not smiling and he caused her own to falter for a moment… He really didn't want her to be a crew member… but what else could she do?

A knock at his door caused the blonde man to look up with an arched brow, his head hurt like hell and the knocking wasn't helping matters. He grabbed his mask and slipped it on with a sigh, who the hell could be bothering him this early in the morning? Another damn knock came as he pulled his shirt on but left it unbuttoned as he grumbled a "Come in." Was the sun even up yet?

A shuffling of dishes along with a few mumbled curse words came from the other side of the door before it swung open.

"Abby?" He asked as he walked over to give her a hand, she had a folder clenched in her teeth and was attempting to balance a tray with a pot and two cups on it as well as a small bag hanging off her arm. "What are you doing?" He asked as he took the tray before she spilled it all over the floor.

"Trapping you, kil-love." She said as she pulled the folder from her mouth and wiped away the drool.

"Huh?" He stood there a little confused as she shut the door and eyed him with a weird little smile which did not make him feel at ease what so ever.

"You've been avoiding my checkups." She said as she waived the file at him. "So I'm here to give you one whether you like it or not, you and every other pain in the ass that's been avoiding us."

"Ah." He could hear some noises now, almost sounded like screaming… so that's what was going on, tricky brats let everybody get drunk so they could sneak up on them and force them to complete the checkups. "You could've just asked." He said as he set the tray down on the table beside his bed.

"I did, multiple times." She walked over, tossing the folder onto the nearby table then giving the blonde a shove to make him fall back onto his bed. "Now sit and let me do my job."

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell back. "Come on Abby…" He gave a little groan but conceded. "What time is it anyways?"

She gave a little shrug as she pulled a stethoscope from her medical bag. "Sometime before dawn." She said nonchalantly as she placed the earbuds in and held the chest piece over his pulmonary valve to listen to his heart.

"Tch! Damn thing is cold!" He winced a little as she put that ice cold thing on him. "Why are you doing this so early?"

"Shh!" She hushed him and remained silent for a moment longer as she moved the piece over his chest. "We thought it would be best to trap you trouble makers before you got out of bed. Stitch-love and the others are handling the rest of the crew."

He watched her as she listened to his heart beat, she had such a… content look on her face. Now that he thought about it he had never really seen her working before… "Don't you think pre-dawn is a bit early though?"

She smirked a little as she shifted and pressed her stethoscope to his back. "In all fairness, you were already awake and I did bring coffee… Breath in."

He took a deep breath and thanked god he was wearing a mask so she didn't see how rosy his cheeks were getting, she was pressed up against him as she reached up under his shirt to move that thing around. It wasn't like he never had a woman before but for some reason it was a bit different with her just being close like this. "We could do this in the infirmary you know."

"Nope, had your chance with that." She pulled the ear buds out and hung the tool around her neck before jotting down a few notes in his file. "Now you get to deal with me in all its awkward glory." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him so he was laying on his back. "Lay still, abdominal time."

"What the hell!" He tried to sit back up but she pushed him down again and began pressing on his stomach, he wished he understood what this all was for other than making him feel weird.

"Hush." She scolded him with a smirk, when she finished she grabbed the folder and sat back. Writing down more notes and flipping through the pages. "Keep behaving and I'll give you a sucker." She teased as she set down the folder and poured two cups of coffee. "Any chance I can get that mask off for an eye and throat exam?"

"Ha ha." He said as he sat back up and adjusted his shirt that was now hangin off one shoulder. "And not a chance."

"Stubborn." She mumbeled as she pulled out a tape measure. "Lose the shirt."

"What? Why?"

"This one should be obvious." She held up the tape measure. "Need to track the growth of you growing boys."

"Come on, is that really necessary?" He sighed, he really wasn't sure how he'd deal with having his body measured by her… and what parts of him need to be measure exactly?

She laughed a little at that. "Not really but you're being a brat so I figured I'd go the whole nine yards, ya?" She teased him with a grin.

He rolled his eyes at that. "It's too early for you to be this ornery."

"Fine." She said a bit melodramatically. "I can just do it when you're sleeping."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, are you up to date on your vaccinations?" She changed the subject as she took a sip from her cup and handed him one, dropping a straw into the dark liquid as he took it.

"No." He slipped the straw through one of the holes in his mask and sipped cautiously so he didn't burn his tongue.

She put a mark down in the folder and took another drink. "You'll need to go to the med room later then, if you don't then know that I'm not above shooting you with an injection gun while you sleep."

He chuckled a little at that. "Alright, alright. So am I healthy?"

"As a thorough bred horse my love." She did need to take a blood sample but they could get that when he got his shot later, relaxing a bit she closed the folder and tossed it beside her bag on the table.

"So who's next on your torture list?" He asked as he set down the cup and began to focus on finishing getting dressed.

"Just Eustass-love, I figured I'd handle the worst of the bunch while the others deal with the regular crew."

"You make it sound like I'm a trouble maker."

"Oh you are." She grinned. "Quite possibly the worst patient ever."

"You're a shit liar." He said with a smile.

That made her laugh. "I happen to think I'm an excellent liar."

He grabbed his red sash and began tying it around his waist. "You know, for somebody that wanted to be a part of this crew you're doing a crap job at convincing me to trust you."

"Ah, damn." She sighed excessively. "I see you're immune to my charming wit." She set down her mug with a mischievous grin. "Are you susceptible to bribery? Some form of baked goods, ya?"

"No 'ya', I don't like sweets." He sat back down and reached for his boots. "Besides, if it doesn't fit through these holes then I can't eat it."

"What's with this damn thing anyways?" She reached over and slipped a few fingers into the holes of his mask and pulled his face towards him. "What are you hiding under here?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed as she got him off balance. "What are you…! Get your finger out of here!" He tried to pull her hand away but she brought her free hand up to slip more fingers into the holes so he could only see bits of wiggling appendages and light."

"What? I'm just sizing the holes so I know what you can eat." She teased as she flicked her fingers about in the mask, occasionally touching skin.

"I'm going to bite them." He struggled with her and caused them both to fall over, he landing on top of him with a laugh.

"That's a terrible idea, highly unsanitary considering you have no idea where my hands have been."

"Come on! That's just nasty!" He fought with her more but it was awkward considering not only was her hands assaulting his mask but her body was pressed up against him. "Will you let go!" He tried not to smile but it was a little funny and kind of nice to have her acting so playful… even if she didn't entirely realize how she was moving against him in their play fight.

"Hush, this is for science!" She laughed, it was nice to see him acting to spirited. It was a nice change of pace from his usual serious demeanor.

"That doesn't even make sense!" He grabbed her waist and went to lift her whole body up and off of him but she froze a bit and made a little squeaking noise. "Wait a second… are you ticklish?"

She bit her lip and fought the urge to squirm as he tested the theory by moving his fingers against her sides. "No… No idea what you mean."

He grinned with a little victorious chuckling. "Payback time."

She laughed nervously. "Now now, no need to…" Her sentence was cut short as she let out a shriek and body jerked under his tickling. "Cheating!... You're cheating!" She gasped between a spurt of hysterical laughing.

He couldn't help but laugh, who would've thought she was ticklish. "Remove the fingers and I'll stop."

"Alright, alright! You win!" She pulled her hands away but they didn't budge. "Oh no! I'm stuck!" She stared at her hands wide eyed, what are the odds.

"Are you fucking serious…"

Just then the door flew open and they both froze as they eyed the body taking up the space in the doorway with a look of sheer murder on his face. He was only wearing his trademark black and yellow pants as if he'd just woken up.

"God damnit!" Kid yelled. "Why the fuck is there…" He looked over and saw them there. "So much…" Everything slowly registered. "Noise…" Killer's hands were… and she was… "This… Early…"

"Ah, Eustass- love." She smiled weakly as she realized her rather... indecent position straddling Killer's body. "This really isn't as bad as it looks." She could tell from the expression on his face what he thought they were doing but it was much more innocent then it looked.

Kid gritted his teeth. "It looks like you're wrestling with my first mate and his hands are all over you." His hand was still on the door knob and the metal creaked as his grip tightened, seeing them like this… really pissed him off.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the right words. "Well, this is… apparently exactly what it looks like but not exactly..."

"Kid." Killer spoke the name but even he was having a time trying to think of the right words that wouldn't make this seem like anything other than what it really was. "We were just playing around, nothing was happening…"

That didn't help his mood. "Then by all means keep 'playing'!" He spun on his heel. "Like I give a damn what you two do!" With that he slammed the door behind him and stormed back to his room, this day was already shit.

"Eustass-love! Wait!" She called out and tried to go after him instinctively but she was stuck good.

Killer sighed, this was going to cause issues and he only had himself to blame. He shouldn't have let himself get to playful with her, that fact alone was bad enough without adding the fact that he knew full well how much Kid wanted her… He sat up abruptly which didn't help the matter at all considering her body was now fully against his. "Close your eyes."

"Wha… what?" She stammered a bit, this new position forced her to realize just how… close they actually were.

"I'm going to take off the mask so we can get you unstuck, so just close your eyes."

"Ah, ok…" She did as she was told and heard the faint clicking noises that must have been latches being undone then felt the mask and her hands being moved away then she felt his hand over her eyes. "I'm not going to peek…"

"I know…" He sighed. "I just… I'm sorry."

"Wha…" Her question was cut short as she felt his face close to hers, his breath against her lips as if he was hovering his own above hers.

For a moment he considered it… he never realized how much he wanted to before. But now… with a sigh he shook his head and reached passed her, his hand slipping beneath his mattress to pull out a little bottle. It was going to be a bit embarrassing but he didn't have anything else to use.

A strange liquid was put on her fingers and she could feel him rubbing it against the digits carefully. "Ah… what are you using?" Even though his hand wasn't over her eyes anymore she kept them closed, she just wished she could get her cheeks not to burn so much. She still sat on his lap and she couldn't help but feel him beneath her as she straddled his lower body, she couldn't believe she was letting herself get to flustered over something like this…

He blushed a bit as he worked a finger free. "It's my… ah… it's my lube." He felt his cheeks get hotter, it was stupid really. He was a grown ass man, there shouldn't be any reason to let this bother him… and yet here they were.

"Oh." She simply said as she tried to keep herself from blushing even more, what the hell. Why was she letting something like that make this worse? She was an adult and it should be expected for him to have something like that… great, the thought of Killer masturbating was the last thing she needed to be focusing on right now…

He worked another of her fingers loose with a sigh. "Look, I'll show up for my checkups from now on so… so you don't need to make any more house calls from now on." He felt a little bad saying it, he knew she was only here to do her job and he had to admit… he liked her. Probably a bit more than he should considering all the factors involved but… it wasn't worth it. As much as he thought he could really get to like the idea of making her his girl… it just wasn't worth it to cause issues with Kid over.

"I understand." She frowned a little but she knew why he said it, as much as she liked the idea of getting to know Killer better it was becoming painfully obvious that they should keep their emotions strictly professional. It was bad enough that she had feelings for Kid, it would make things so much worse if she started to feel the same towards Killer…

Stupid hearts… acting out on their own without any regard for the people they are messing with.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail sighed heavily as she leaned over the counter in the infirmary, her pen scratching away at the paper in front of her as she made notes in the folder she had open.

"Bones." A soft voice came up from behind her and set down another stack of folders.

"Hm?" She worked for a moment longer before turning to face the blonde haired girl. "Neddy–love, are those the last of the files?"

"Mmhmmmm, and Stitch is preparing the vaccines to dose everyone before dinner." She watched her teacher with a concerned look, she hadn't seemed like her normal self today. Everyone had thought she'd be in a better mood considering how well the forced checkups went this morning.

"Mm." She mumbled as she went back to writing. "We'll need to run the blood type tests as soon as possible, not many knew their type… And updated pictures for the files…and…" A warm hand on her own stopped her mumbling and she looked up to the girl again.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little worried. "You've been really down all day, did something happen?"

Her eyes got a little wide, she knew that she was feeling pretty down from what happened earlier but she didn't realize it was so noticeable. "I'm sorry for making you worry my love." She took the hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm just tired."

She smiled a little and took both of the women's hands in hers. "Then you should rest, I'm sure you had it rougher than all of us completing the records for Mr. Killer and the Captain." She said with a little laugh.

"Shit…" Abigail groaned and gripped her face. "I never got to the Captain." She had meant to but with the issue that happened earlier she thought it best to give him some time to calm down so she came here to put some work in on all these folders… she completely lost track of finishing the Captain's records. "Where is he? I'll go and do it now."

"Uhmmmm…." She thought for a moment. "I haven't seen him all day come to think of it. Hey Kiss-chan." She turned to the girl with the dark green pixie cut. "Have you seen the Captain?"

"The Captain?" She thought for a moment. "I don't think he's left his room all day."

"Greeeeat." Abigail groaned, that must mean he's still in a crap mood. She looked up to the clock, it was a little afternoon… "I'll go now, prep a med pack with the vaccine. I'll give him the shot and take a blood sample while I'm there, no sense in having to try making him cooperate twice." Not to mention she doubted he'd want to deal with her any more than he had to.

* * *

Killer sat quietly on the bed, Heat and Wire were eyeing the log pose the Captain had set down on the work bench. They were all in here trying to figure out which route to go, none of the needles were particularly stable so it was going to be a roulette decision in the end.

Kid half-assed listened to what the others were saying but remained just as silent as his first mate, Killer had come to him and explained what happened but he was still pissed off about it. Why was it so easy to act like that with Killer? And for that matter why would she be nice to the other guys like buying that bracelet for Heat? His eyes went to the wrist of the blue haired man with the leather and silver bracelet he was wearing. Sometimes he would catch Heat fiddling with it… Why? What did she tell him when she gave it to him? Was it some kind of token of affection?... Fuck! Why did he even care…

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention as the door opened slowly. "Eustass-love, I need… oh." She blinked a few time as she registered everyone in the room. "Sorry… You're busy… I can come back…"

The four men exchanged looks, her tone was way off. "It's fine." Killer spoke up. "What do you need?"

Kid shot the man a look, he still wasn't entirely convinced what he saw earlier was purely innocent.

She held up a folder for them to see. "I just need to do his checkup, Eustass-love if the last one that needs it."

He grumbled to himself as he looked away, he thought these damn things were pointless. "I don't need it." He stood and walked over to the log pose, pointing to one of the needles. Not even paying attention to which one, he just couldn't look at her right now.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Please don't make this difficult, I'm sure none of us are in the mood…"

That response didn't help his temper at all. "Well I don't give a damn what you want."

"Master Kid." Heat spoke up. "I'll tell the navigator to head this way." He picked up the log pose and eyed the needle that the Captain pointed to, he figured it would be best to exit before those two got into another one of their fights again.

"Better than nothing." Kid had been eyeing that damn thing for a while and he didn't personally like any of the choices but they needed supplies. It had been longer than expected since that last supply run where they got the med supplies and the ship's resources were starting to dwindle.

Heat and Wire excused themselves, taking the pose with them and headed out. As Abigail stepped aside to let them pass Heat put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Miss Bones?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, this morning was just… stressful."

"Next time." Wire spoke. "Let Needles know they don't have to tie up everyone for their checkups."

That made her laugh, she had forgotten that Neddy-love got a little over zealous this morning. "I will Wire-Love, I hope she wasn't too forceful with you." She teased.

Heat grinned a little. "It was Kiss that tied him up."

"Oooooh?" She gave him a devilish grin at those blushing cheeks of his. "I'll be sure to let Kiss know to be more gentle next time." She winked at him, personally she thought those two would look adorable together but there was that whole 'no relationship among crew members' thing.

The two men smiled a little and gave her a nod as they left her alone with the remaining men. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Now…" She eyed the Captain with a sigh. "Are you going to let me do my job or do you want somebody else to do it."

"I don't need it." He turned his back to her and started fumbling with other things on his workbench, trying to pretend like he had something better to do.

"Kil-love, please talk some sense into him since he obviously won't listen to me."

"NO!" Kid yelled as he whirled around. "You do NOT get to play him against me!"

"I'm not!" She yelled back as she closed the distance and tossed her med bag onto the desk in front of him. "But he's the only person you'll listen to!"

"There's nothing to listen to! I don't need you to play doctor with me!"

"Don't you dare insult me!" She jabbed him in the chest with her fingers. "I can deal with a lot of your bullshit but I refuse to let you insult my pride as a doctor!"

"Enough you two!" Killer finally interfered. "Why can't you two ever talk like normal adults!" He raised his voice a bit, they did nothing but bicker every time they were around each other and flew off the handle at every little thing.

Abigail crossed her arms and looked away, she could hardly believe she was being reprimanded by Kil… "Fine." She said with a huff. "I'll send Stitch-love or one of the girls to do the checkup since I'm certain the issue is me." She turned away, biting her lip to stem the anger. Killer had a point… why did it always have to be like this…

"Hmph." Kid turned away as well, putting his hands on his hips and kicking a junk part away with a scowl. "Fine with me." Just what he needed… to be scolded by his first mate like a some damn brat.

"NO." Killer said firmly and went to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. "You both are going to talk and deal with this before this issue gets any worse." He rubbed her lip with his thumb, it was a little red from her biting down on it. Hell, he was surprised she didn't break the skin.

Kid could feel his neck hairs bristling as he looked back and saw Killer touching her face like that. "There are no issues." He spoke through clenched teeth as he turned back around, his anger freshly renewed.

She looked away as Killer continued to hold her face, his other hand still on her shoulder. Why was he touching her so affectionately? Especially after this morning… Was he trying to piss of Eustass? Or was he trying to make a point? "Kil-love… it's fine."

"Deal. With. The. Issue." He repeated himself sternly as he locked eyes with his Captain. "Or I will." He let her go and took his leave, he didn't want to butt heads with him over this but something had to be done before this escalated any further.

The two remaining people stood in silence after the blonde left, neither making eye contact or even attempting to say anything. Finally, Abigail let out a sigh and turned away once more, there really was no point to this… "Stitch will do your checkup, he needs the practice anyways…"

Kid looked at her, clenching and unclenching his fists… Damn it all… "Wait." He said with a growl.

She paused a moment and looked back a little, his eyes were actually on her now. Damn, how did things get so awkward between them? "What is it?"

"If I have to do this… checkup… thing… then I want it to be with you… I mean I want you… to… Damn it!" He yelled as he began to get frustrated over his fumbling. "Just do the damn thing!"

She smiled a little, he was blushing trying to get the right words out. "Don't force it Eustass-love."

"Just… shut up and get over here!" He went to his bed and sat down, keeping his eyes on the ground.

She took a deep breath and went to her bag, pulling out her tools before opening his folder. "I'll try to make this quick… no promises on it being painless." She smirked.

He grinned a little but kept silent as she worked, he'd look at her from the corner of his eye… and couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed. What he said earlier came to mind… and how mad she got at him. It's then the realization came to mind that she got just as mad at him as he did with anyone who ever laughed at him for wanting to be the pirate king… Damn.

She wasn't entirely sure how long it took but his patience surprised her. From ears to knees he let her work without so much as a hint of a complaint. "Finished." She said as she drew the needle from his vein and gave the vile of drawn blood a shake.

"Why do you need that?" He held the little cotton ball to his arm as he watched her store the needle and vial.

"Various things." She answered as she secured them and made a few notes in her folder. "I can test for heart disease, blood count, and make sure you don't have anemia…" She produced another needle from the bag as well as a small vile, sticking the container and drawing out the clear liquid. "Currently I'm interested in figuring out your blood type so we can start getting donations set up to stock the ships blood supply."

He hissed a little as she stuck him with the needle. "You can smile a little less when you're sticking me."

"So sorry." She grinned. "But now that you've gotten the vaccine you are officially done, and seemingly healthy."

"Told you." He tossed away the little cotton ball and rubbed his arm, damn little shot stung. "So, are we done?"

She turned her attention back to her bag and storing everything securely, mainly to hide her smile. "Yes, yes. We're done." She held up a lollipop and gave it a little shake in his direction. "Since you were such a good boy would you like a sucker? I have stickers too."

He glared at her with his trademark scowl. "Ha. Ha. Ha." He said in an unamused tone.

She shrugged and pulled off the wrapper, sticking the candy in her mouth as she went back to closing up her bag. "With this I can, in full confidence, say the entire crew has completed their checkups." There was still so much for her to do, more than 75% of the crew didn't know what their blood types were and running all the tests on the blood for everyone was going to take a lot of time…

Kid's eyes stayed on her as she messed with her things, she really loved this stuff… it was kinda… nice seeing her like this… and seeing her play with that damn candy in her mouth… he took a deep breath. "Hey… Abby." He said as he stood up.

"Hm?" She made the noise without turning around, her mind still distracted by everything she needed to do once she got back to the lab.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, his cheeks a little red. "About what Killer said…"

She felt herself blushing, he was being gentle right now… that alone usually made her feel weird but combining that with mentioning Kil was entirely new. "You don't…"

He interrupted her by pulling the sucker out of her mouth, built up the courage and pressed his lips against hers. It was awkward and forceful but he dropped the candy and cupped her face with both his hands.

Her eyes went wide, what was happening didn't entirely register and she froze. He was kissing her… clumsily but his lips were definitely against hers.

He pulled away just a little, still holding her face and his lips hovering above hers. "Consider this 'dealing with the issue'." He brushed her lips with his thumb, he knew they were soft from touching them all the time but to kiss them… he didn't think it would feel that different. "You're mine Abby, nobody else can have you but me."

Her heart was pounding so heavily she was certain he could feel it; she wasn't even sure how they made this leap… is what Kil said what pushed him over the edge? "This… how am I supposed to react to this?"

He blushed even heavier. "How should I know?" He growled a little. "But you're not allowed to say no, ever. All I need to know is that you're mine and nobody else is allowed to have you or touch you." He couldn't stand it, the thought of the purple haired bastard or even Killer having their hands on her. She was his and only his.

"You idiot." She whispered with a smile as she touched his cheek. "I'm a doctor, touching people is kinda part of the job."

"Do you ever stop arguing." He kissed her again, a little softer this time but pressed his tongue into her mouth. The sweet taste of the candy still lingered in there and when she returned the kiss he felt that ache growing again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

She gave a little gasp of surprise as she hung in his arms for a moment before wrapping her legs around his body, she had been doing so good to resist. To keep this thing between them at arm's length but he just had to kiss her, that damn kiss sent them over and even as he moved and laid her down on his bed she did not even attempt to stop this from happening.

His lips left hers and traveled to her ear then neck, his hands covering her body and feeling every bit of her. He wanted to do this for so long, fought against that damn ache and its urges but he was done with that. "I'm going to make sure this whole damn ship knows you're mine." He whispered into her ear before his lips traveled downward, a wide grin forming as she made little gasps as he nipped at her skin and tasted her body.

A flash of black caught his eye, he focused on it and paused… his mark. His god damn mark on her hip… The only time he's ever cursed his own mark… Damn it.

She sat up a little, noting his hesitation and eyeing the thing he saw… the tattoo that Heat gave her… Damn it… She put her hand over it, she knew it wouldn't make it go away or change anything. She sighed heavily and put her forehead against his. "Eustass…"

He cursed himself as he put his hand over hers, wishing so hard he could make that mark disappear, he wanted her… but she was a member of his crew now. He couldn't break his own rule, not that one. "Sorry…" He breathed it so it was barely more than a whisper, what the hell was he thinking?

The ship gave a loud groan and lurched to the side causing them to both tumble, he fell backwards into his work bench with a heavy thud and she fell onto him with a hiss as her hand smashed up against the edge of the table in her attempt to catch herself.

"What the hell?!" They both exclaimed as they tried to regain themselves but the ship rocked once more and caused Abigail to roll away to the other side of the room, her med pack slid across the floor and she dove after it. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She scrambled to close it before everything spilled out and all the vials broke.

Outside he could hear the wind beating against his ship, Kid steadied himself against his workbench. What the hell was going on out there? His door flew open just as he got steady footing and looked to Abby just as she did the same, cradling her pack in her arms.

"Captain!" A crewman shouted as he gripped the doorway to steady himself, a torrent of rain poured in as well and doused the floor.

"What the hell is goin on!" Kid yelled as he moved to the man's side and looked at the storm tossing his ship so easily.

"It's a squall sir." He stepped to the side and braced once more as the ship pitched. "It came out of nowhere!"

Kid cursed loudly as he eyed the sky warily. "Batten down the hatches, we can't afford to lose anything right now." Damn new world weather, it changes so quick and isn't like anything he'd ever seen.

Abigail secured her pack by stuffing it into a drawer on his work bench then going to occupy the spot the crew man left beside Eustass, she stepped under his arm and clung to his body a bit for extra support but the rain made him slick. She got soaked in no time and cursed her luck, her devil fruit powers would be useless right now.

"Something isn't right…" He eyed the sky as it went from black to an eerie green.

She followed his eyes to the lightening crackling in the clouds, she had more experience sailing in the new world than anyone on this ship and her gut told her that this wasn't just a squall. "How good are you at steering this boat?"

He eyed her with a grumble. "Nobody knows this ship better than me, why?"

"Take the wheel love." She pushed passed him. "I got a bad feeling."

"Captain!" Killer came up to them, grabbing the doorway above Abby's head to balance himself. "What are your orders?"

The ship rocked again and she fell against the blonde man with yet another curse. "We should get everyone below deck Eustass-love, we only need a man to steer the ship and enough men to mind the sails."

"Shouldn't we douse them? This wind could snap our masts!" Killer steadied her as he offered up the argument, he did agree with moving everyone off deck though. The last thing they needed was for someone to go overboard in this.

"He's right." Kid said with a grumble. "I can't risk the sails or the masts being damaged." Not when they are still far from any island and their supplies were already low.

"Captain!" The man at the helm called down. "I can't steer the rudder! The waves are lifting us out of the water!"

"Damnit!" He yelled. "Secure those sails!" He ordered as he dashed up the steps to the helm, grabbing it as it spun out of control.

"Tch!" Abigail scowled as she left Killer's grasp to help secure the deck, luckily there wasn't much up here but something was still eating away at her.

"Bones!"

She heard the name and turned to see Stitch and Neddy doing a sideways run to her. "What are you two doing? Get below!" She ordered a bit concerned.

"Our people are securing the med room." Stitch said as he took her arm. "You should get below too."

"We know how you are Bones." Neddy said with a worried pout. "Let the others deal with things up here and come below with us."

"You two go, I need to check something." She waved them off and gave them a little push when they just stood there. "Go! I'll be fine!"

The two watched her climb the jacob's ladder with uneasy expressions but did as they were told.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kid eyed her as she climbed, her bright yellow flannel stood out and made it easy to spot.

Killer eyed her from the ratline above her as he helped to draw in the sails, the ship would rock and his heart would stop as she swung and clung to the rope with all her might. "She's gonna get herself thrown, what the hell is she doing?" She kept looking all around as she climbed higher, just what was she… his eyes caught something to the left, the rain was getting into his mask but he managed to catch sight of it again… fuck. "It's not a squall!" He yelled down to the Captain.

"Then what the hell is it?!" Kid yelled back, he could barely hear him over the wind and trying to control the wheel when the stern hit the water was difficult enough without dividing his attention.

"Hurricane!"

"Maelstrom!"

The two completely different answers sounded out, the first from Killer as he pointed off the port side and the second from Abigail as she motioned to the right. Both parties hearing the other and looking towards the opposing observation followed by a string of curse words.

"Damn this fucking weather!" Kid added his own string of curse words to the others, what type of shit luck did he have to run into this mess?

Abigail climbed down which turned into a fall for the last six feet as the ship rocked once more and tossed her onto the deck, she stumbled to her feet holding the arm that took the brunt of the fall. She wouldn't be surprised if her whole damn side bruised up after that landing. Her feet took her up to the helm to stand beside kid as her eyes darted back and forth between the two obstacles. "Lower the sails!" She said breathlessly, she felt so weak. That fall hurt and all this sea water she was being doused with made her feel drained.

"I'll snap the mast if I do that." Kid shot back at her but gave her a once over when he noted the look in her eyes, she didn't look good at all. She was soaked with sea water but she still was trying to do her part… "Get below, I'll deal with this."

"Not if you reinforce them!" She yelled over the howling winds as the two storms began pulling the ship.

"Get below!" He yelled at her again.

"I'm fine!" She argued. "Just shut up and listen! I can steer the ship between the two storms, they are rotating in opposite directions! If we drop the sails at the right time they'll catch the wind and shoot us through!"

"That's crazy!" He yelled but damn it if she wasn't right, the whirlpool was turning clockwise and the hurricane counter. If he left the sails raised then the winds would push them right into the pool but if he dropped them too soon then those same winds would rip them off even if he did stabilize the masts… "Killer!" He yelled up to the man that finishing up tying down the sails. "Prepare to drop those! Wait for my mark!"

"The hell are you thinking!" The blonde yelled back down.

"Just do it!" His eyes scanned the deck and he saw his other two men. "Wire! Get below deck and have everyone bring me every last scrap of metal we have! Swords, guns, tables I don't care what it is!" He turned back to the woman, he really didn't like how she looked. "Take the wheel." He had to trust her… but he sure as hell didn't have to like it.

She slid in under his arm to take up his spot but as she did she gave him a quick peck on the cheek with a grin. "For luck, we're gonna need it!"

"If we die I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled as he went to the lower deck with a bit of a smirk.

"Aye aye Captain!" She smiled a little, things had been crazy since she first met this crew but this was the first time she really got to _see_ them and what kind of crew they really were. Plus… she had to admit… Eustass really was a damn fine Captain.

Kid cracked his knuckles, hearing her say that made him smile… even if she was only playing.

As the crew started dropping the metal in front of him he used his powers to wrap the masts, layer after layer he piled on the metal as she steered his ship head on into the storm on the narrow path. He just hoped like hell this current will pull them like she claimed because now he was getting soaked and he didn't know how long he could keep the masts reinforced like this.

"We're ready Captain!" Killer yelled down to him, they could unfurl the sails on his cue. He just hoped like hell whatever crazy ass plan he had worked or this would be a very short trip into the new world.

As the ship was pulled into the colliding storms the heavy rocking subsided but the current grew more violent as it pulled on the rudder. "Shit…" Abigail cursed through clenched teeth as she used all her strength to hold the wheel, her arm still hurt from the fall and the damn salt water had drained her but she had to hold it steady. She couldn't lose control now, not now… not when Eustass was trying so hard to protect this ship…

A large arm reached past her head and grabbed the wheel, the tension eased up as she felt a body standing close behind her and an extra pair of hands held the wheel steady. She looked up with a smile to the blue haired man and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Thank you Heat-love."

He smiled for a moment to acknowledge her before returning to his stoic expression. "I will help."

She was grateful for it, she told Eustass to trust this ship to her but she didn't realize just how badly she was drained.

Kid gritted his teeth, he was soaked and getting worn out but they hadn't reached the right point yet. Just a little more, he had to hold out just a little more… "Now!" He yelled loudly.

The sails dropped, the crew working swiftly to secure them as they snapped open from being filled by the hurricanes wind. The two at the wheel grunted together as the ship was pulled in, if they let the rudder sway too far then they could be drug into either storm.

The masts strained and creaked under the pressure from the wind and Kid growled to himself as he adjusted his footing. He took a quick glance behind him to see Heat and Abby struggling with the wheel, above him Killer and the other men clung desperately to the ratlines and yards because none of them would dare try to climb down in this.

The ship picked up speed, tearing forward as everyone on deck strained to hold out. Just a little more… "Damn…" Kid grunted as he was hit by another wave and his power slipped for a moment. Just a little more… he pushed himself, forcing his ability to hold.

A cracking sound rung out moments before the ship shot out, propelled by the winds they were thrown faster than they had ever traveled before but the plan held out as dark skies opened into blue and the seas finally calmed as they left the colliding storm behind them. It took a moment but a triumphant cheer rang out as the men shakily came down to congratulate their Captain's strength, others from below deck that heard the cheering and felt the ship ease surfaced as well to raise their voices into the mix.

"Captain!" Heat yelled down to him.

Kid let the metal bracing fall in a loud clatter that drowned out all the other noise for a moment as he wiped sweat from his brow, that put more of a strain on him than he'd like to admit. "Hey! Killer! Make sure the masts are ok on your way down!" He called up to him but could see he was well ahead of him concerning the task.

"Captain!" Heat called out again. "Get up here!"

"What is it?" He yelled back as he turned, there had better not be another damn… his heart thumped heavily in his chest, so loud that it almost hurt, and his feet moved before he could register that he was running.

The blue haired man supported her body as she slumped over the wheel, his glasgow lips formed into an even deeper scowl as he eyed her, he didn't even realize anything had happened until she fell over once they got out of the storm… nothing, until now.

"What the hell?!" Kid shouted as he came up beside them. "What happened?!" Blood was flowing down the helm like little rivers and pooling onto the deck below them, then he saw the thin blade sticking out of her back where even more blood stained her shirt.

"Heh…" Abigail let out a weak laugh as she looked up, blood running from her mouth and down her chin. "I really… didn't think that plan… was gonna work…"

"How…" His eyes got wide as he saw other bits of metal objects sticking into the wood around them… it had to have been… that moment he lost control, a few things must have slipped free. He was so focused on the masts he didn't think to check on everything around him… "This is… my fa…"

"Shut it!" She gave a little growl as she cut him off. "Just get me… off this wheel…"

"Bones!" A collection of voices called out as a few medical crew ran up with Killer in tow.

"I saw…" The masked man started to speak but trailed off as he watched the two men lay her back and expose the sword that was buried to the hilt in her shoulder.

Stitch was beside her first. "Kiss! Go prep for surgery!"

The green haired girl said nothing as she took off, leaping from the top of the steps to land on deck and disappear below. She couldn't believe it… of all people to get hurt in this… why her?

The boy exchanged looks with Needles as the girl chewed on her lip. "Bones…" He said in a shaky voice as he eyed the blood coming from her shoulder. "I… I've never…"

"You'll do fine." Abigail grinned. "Don't… ah!" She winced a little as she tried to shift to support herself from laying back and pushing the sword back through. "Don't put me under, a local anesthetic will be fine."

"Don't be stupid." Killer argued. "You trained them so let them do their jobs."

Neddy took the woman's hand. "I agree; we can do this. Don't put yourself through this just to keep an eye on us, staying awake through a surgery like this…"

"Hush my loves." She interrupted the girl. "Consider this… your graduation exam." She offered up a blood stained smile. "Best be at it… this really fucking hurts."

Stitch took a deep breath to calm himself, he wished he could be as sure as his partner but… no, he could do this. "Captain, can you carry her to surgery for us. It would be too difficult to try and maneuver the stretcher around here."

Kid was looking at his hands… they were covered in her blood from moving her back… "Killer, do it." He said sternly without looking up… this was his fault… her blood was literally on his hands. Yea, he tried to kill her a few times… well, a lot of times but… but not like this… never like this. He didn't really want her dead…

Abigail reached out as Killer cradled her in his arms, her fingertips touching the arm of the Captain as he was turning away. She saw the look in his eyes, the way he stared at his hands and her blood… She knew what he was thinking, she thought those same things before. "Hey… Captain."

He looked at the hand touching him but he couldn't look at her, he paused a moment as lips moved in an attempt to say something but nothing came.

She smiled as she gave his arm a squeeze. "You were… really great, so get that crap look off your face."

He looked up a little shocked but only saw her smile for a moment before Killer turned and hid her body from view as he carried her away. "Tch!" Damn her! What the hell was she thinking trying to cheer him up when she's bleeding all over the place… "Clean up this mess and make sure the ship is ok, I'll be in my room…" He gave the order to whoever was listening, he didn't care who took care of what… he didn't want to be around anyone right now… his mind was racing, those damn feelings causing issues again. People got hurt all the time, he's seen worse. Hell, he's done worse… so why did that rattle him so much… why did having her blood on him bother him so fucking much…

Killer sighed heavily as he navigated the hall, his eyes looking down at her and that damn smile she still had. "What the hell Abby, I thought you were a logia type." His tone was soft and he doubted he could hide the fact that he was a little worried, usually when people had blades sticking out of them it was meant to kill them.

"I can't use my powers if I'm wet." She offered up the explanation as she poked his mask, wiggling a finger into one of the holes. "And knock off that tone brat… it's weird."

He grinned a little at her ability to still be saucy even with this wound. "You're gonna get your finger stuck again and I can worry about a crewmate if I want."

"Heh, ow." She winced a little. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"You're the one laughing."

"You're being all… sweet. It's disturbing."

"Says the person who likes to stick their fingers in my holes."

She laughed loudly at that. "Ow ow ow!... Terrible word choice!... Ow! Ha! Ow! Ha! Bastard!"

"I win." He grinned behind his mask as she struggled to stop laughing, granted this was a serious moment but he couldn't resist. Besides, he didn't doubt that she'd be fine and pull through in no time… too damn stubborn not to.

"Mr. Killer!" Neddy yelled as she poked her head out of the door to the infirmary. "Stop hurting her!"

"Ah!" He blushed a little at being scolded by the usually shy girl. "Sorry."

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Kid slammed the side of his fist against the wall, splintering the wood as he did. "What's taking so long?!" His voice boomed loudly as he glared at the two in front of him.

Stitch & Needles recoiled a little as they stood before their Captain, Kiss wouldn't even attempt to make eye contact with him as she sat behind the others with head down & attention straining to focus on the blood sample in front of her.

"Calm down." Killer stood between Kid and the Medics, trying to keep the Captain from completely losing his temper. "They are doing the best they can."

"Then why isn't she awake!" He growled at them, his eyes darting over to the table that they had turned into a bed where Abby lay unconscious. It had been two weeks but she still hadn't woken up, worse there was no islands in sight and the supplies were running beyond dangerously low.

"We can't find a matching donor." Neddy explained to him again as she hid just slightly behind Stitch. "She's an S RH- blood type, exceedingly rare and so far none of the crew has that type."

Kiss sighed heavily from where she was as she gripped her face. "This one isn't a match either…" She mumbled to herself as she marked down the results and moved onto the next one, no matter how many times the results came back unfavorably… her heart broke every time.

"She lost a lot of blood, you know this." Killer said with a sigh as he crossed his arms and eyed her, he still remembered that day vividly. Him and Kid stood at the door to the operation room during the whole procedure, she held out for a while during surgery but finally passed out from the pain when they were finishing up. They stopped the bleeding and closed her up but she was in desperate need of a transfusion. "Isn't there a blood type that can be substituted? Like the S type, isn't that supposed to be universal?" He had to admit that his medical knowledge was a bit lacking but he was in the same position as the Captain, he wanted to do something but he really didn't know what he could do.

Stitch rubbed the back of his of his head in frustration. "For standard blood types yes but the RH- is only compatible with itself. We're just lucky… that Bones is so amazing. She really… planned ahead." He bit his lip, this ordeal was almost too much for him. Even while being cut upon and worked on she kept a cool head and kept reassuring him… he could never be as good as her, he knew that now.

"Yea…" Neddy sighed as she went to the bed and began to stroke the woman's hair. "She really is the best. During our supply run she stocked up on Saline and Erythropoietin…" She smiled a little as she looked up at took note of the confused look on the Captain's face. "The first one will temporarily replace the lost blood volume and the second one will boost her body's natural blood cell production. Those two things are keeping her alive while her body naturally replaces the blood lost during the accident so as long as she remains stable then there's no risk of her dying…"

Stitch put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "We just don't know when she'll wake up…"

Kid growled again, he hated it when they used that medical talk. He didn't understand any of it outside of she's not better and they aren't doing anything else about it. "That's not good enough! There has to be…"

"Captain! Please!" Kiss slammed her hands down on the desk and stood abruptly, she looked over to them with her sleep deprived eyes brimming with tears that burned. "You're not the only one who cares!" She turned a bit a swept her arm out. "We're all doing the best we can, lots of us haven't slept in days! Do you really think yelling at us every single day is going to help us or her! At best you're making it all worse!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed, no one had ever seen her burst out like that before and most definitely never to the Captain. After a moment of awkward silence what she did slowly sunk in and her eyes got wide as she cupped her mouth. "Oh!... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Captain…"

"Shhh…" Killer closed the gap as he hushed her and put a large hand on her head to calm her. "You're right, us being here isn't helping." He gave her a little pat and turned back around. "Come on." He said to the red head as he grabbed the others shoulder to give him a push out the door.

Kid gave another growl but conceded and turned away, being yelled at by her really pissed him off… but what could he really do. There wasn't anything he could do for Abby right now and that fact pissed him off way more than being lectured by someone who was doing something to help. "I'll be in my room… handle things for me." With that he was gone, he preferred if the others didn't see the look of utter defeat on his face right now. He'd be a shit Captain if he let his crew see him like this.

Killer crossed his arms with a sigh, the Captain's temper had been escalating lately and just about everything was setting it off. Ever since the storm it was getting worse and worse, it was almost a chore keeping him from taking it out on the crew.

"Mr. Killer?"

The blonde paused as he was about to leave. "Hm?" He eyed the shaggy haired girl that called out to him and her hands that she was wringing nervously, what's this about?

"We do… have a plan." Stitch spoke up with a look just as nervous as his companions. "Sort of."

"We just didn't want to ask the Captain." Neddy finished.

That was curious. "You guys don't usually go behind the Captain's back like this." First the pull the morning med raid and now this… he couldn't help but smirk. Abby really was rubbing off on them.

"I'll take full responsibility." Stitch stepped forward. "It was my idea so if the Captain gets mad then he can punish me."

"But Stitch…" Neddy began but a wave of his hand cut her off.

Even more curious. "What have you all been plotting?"

"We want to contact Mr. Bon." He said. "We still have his info when Bones called him, I know he could help us."

That explained why they didn't want to tell the Captain, it was no secret he didn't like that guy and that was putting it extremely lightly. "What could would that do, exactly?"

Neddy stepped forward. "He would know how to get ahold of her crew, she told me before that her entire ship is comprised of doctors." She clasped her hands together pleadingly. "I just know they'd have a blood supply on hand for her, plus anything else we would need and I know they'd help…"

Killer scratched his head with a sigh. "She's worse off than wat you told the Captain… isn't she." He already knew the answer; he could see it on their faces. Plus, if she was stable as she is now then Kiss wouldn't be staying up for days at a time running those blood samples one after another.

The others exchanged worried looks, it wasn't till the green haired girl sat back down with a heavy sigh and held her head in frustration. "If it was just the blood loss then it would be just fine but… so many things have gone wrong and we just aren't experienced enough to handle any of this…" Her grip tightened as she began pulling her hair, body trembling. "I'm sorry… God, I'm so sorry… it's all my fault." Tears began to spill over as her body trembled. "after the surgery I gave her an anesthetic… I only wanted to help her with the pain… I didn't know… I didn't know…"

"Shhh…" Neddy went to her side and began to stroke the girl's hair. "It was all of our faults, none of us checked her record…"

Stitch rubbed the back of his neck as he saw the other man tilt his head in presumed confusion. "along with having a rare blood type, she also has an inherited blood plasma enzyme. Big medical words aside, she has a sensitivity to certain anesthetics and she did not wake up when she should have. It's not like it was a secret, she had it written in her medical file…"

"We just didn't look…" Neddy sighed as she wiped away the tears forming in her own eyes. "And we got so worried about that that we didn't notice she was developing a blood infection…"

"We screwed up." Stitch could see her starting to lose it, Neddy was trying so hard to be strong… they all were. It was all of their fault that Bones was like this but still everyone who was in that surgery room was trying to shoulder all the blame… even him. "That's why I want permission to do what I must and contact her ship. I know they will have everything we need and the experience we're lacking."

Killed sighed again as he put his hands on his hips, this was turning into one giant shit storm. No wonder they lied to Kid about how bad things were, if he knew how bad things really were… there's a rising possibility he'd kill them… "No..."

"What?!" Came the combined, practically screamed, response. The boy took a defiant step forward, trembling fists clutched so tight his knuckles were turning white. "You have to! You have to let us do this! She'll die…"

The older man gave the kid a firm flick to his forehead which sent the boy back a few steps. "Don't interrupt me damnit."

Stitch hissed a little as he rubbed the, now, very tender spot on his forehead.

"I will be the one to contact the cyclops, you three will stay out of it entirely. When the Captain finds out, and he will, I can deal with his impending explosion and have much better chances of surviving it than you kids."

Looks of shock turned to wide grins as they gave a little cheer. "Thank you Mr. Killer, thank you so much." Kiss breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to wipe away the tears and finally showing a smile.

He waved it off with a smirk. "Her bad habits must be rubbing off on me too." He joked to himself. "Kiss, go get some rest. You're bound to make a mistake if you keep working with no sleep." After he said that he noted the guilty look return to her face, well damn. His choice of words sucked considering he knew she felt bad enough as is. "Do it, or I'll send Wire to make sure you do."

"You should send him anyways." Stitch teased as her cheeks got a little rosy. "Just in case."

"She's a really stubborn girl." Neddy added as her friend got even redder. "I'm sure she'll need convincing."

Killer smiled, there now. That lightened the mood and now the poor girl was beat red, perhaps he will send Wire to check up on her later… Now, if it would only be that easy to cheer up Kid once he finds out what's going on.

Eustass took off his goggles and threw them across the room yet again, he tried to do some tinkering to get his mind off things but he just couldn't focus. "Where is that damn wrench…" He grumbled as he began tearing threw his draws.

Random tools began getting tossed about as he emptied draw after draw, he ripped open another one but paused as he stared blankly at the bag in his workbench draw. The hell is something like this doing here? He pulled it free and only then did he realize it was Abby's, she shoved it in here the day of the storm but he had completely forgotten about it…

He took the bag and set it down on the bed, curiosity getting the better of him as he opened it and began rummaging through the instruments… weird little tools that made no sense to him. He pulled out the folder next and flipped it open, reading the little notes she jotted down all over the place. "Scar on left thigh…" He read to himself as he reclined on his bed. "…How did this moron get hit by an energy attack." He gave a growl; she was good enough to note the scar from that pacifista attack he got but her wording pissed him off. "Does not age well, totally looks older than 21…" He clenched the folder and could hear it ripping a little. "I do not!" He yelled at the paper like it was really her standing in front of her. He considered flinging the folder overboard or burning it after he turned it into confetti but then something caught his eye. "Hijack ship, force vacation… Dummy is overly stressed, medical issue could arise…. Possibly someplace tropical."

He relaxed his grip and kept reading through her notes, her wording sucked and she wrote down so much. A lot of it seemed really trivial, she said herself that he was healthy but all her notes… they were kind of more… preventative care measures to make sure he stayed healthy…

Damn it… he sighed as he put the folder back. What the hell should he do? What could he even do? He had his men in the crow's nest every hour of the day keeping sight for the island but there was no telling if there'd be medical supplies there.

He stood with a grumble, he had to get some air and clear his head. There had to be something he could do aside from staring at his unfinished projects, he couldn't focus on them anyways and the room was starting to feel stuffy… but where could he go on this ship to relax? His room was supposed to be his getaway place to relax but he can't even do that when she was stuck in his mind… perhaps he'd just wander the ship for a bit…

Killer sighed as he tapped the receiver against the table, with each ring he got a little more uncertain about this decision. Maybe Abby could hold out until they found the next island…

The transponder snail's face changed to a teary eyed blank expression and the voice gave a long drawn out yawn. "Yelloow."

Well, that answered his question. "I'm looking for Captain Bon, is this his ship?"

"Perhaps…" The snail gave another yawn. "What's yer biznus?"

He patience was running thin already and this guys 'don't give a shit' attitude was really grating on his nerves. "My business is with your Captain." He spoke in an agitated tone. "Tell him this is Killer of the Kid Pirates and it concerns Abby."

"Abby?... Abby… Hmmm…" There was a short pause as the face made it look like the man on the other end was thinking really hard on just who that was. "You mean Miss Abigail?! Shit mon why didn't ya say! I'll transfer ya to tha boss right away!"

The snail's expression went blank and Killer began tapping the desk again, the guys' reaction was a bit much. He knew that she was important to the cyclops but he wasn't expecting that from a random crew member. Maybe she was closer to them than he first thought…

Suddenly the snail came alive with a look of utter fury and a loud familiar voice began yelling. "What did you bastards do to my wife?!"

"Your wife?!" He exclaimed, the present urgency momentarily forgotten as that little tidbit of information sunk in. "She never said you two were married!"

"We're not!" Came the grumbling reply. "But that doesn't make her any less my wife, now what did you bastards do to her?!"

Killer growled a little, wishing he wasn't wearing his mask so he could massage away he headache that was forming. "I really don't have time for your crap…" He grumbled, it was a lie. To be honest there was nothing he could do at the moment so all he had was time but still. "Abby needs a blood transfusion, can you get to her ship and get us some?"

There was a long pause, the snails face scowling. "No, not in any time frame that would be of any help. I'm back home on the island, even if I left now it would be a month before I could reach either ship…"

"Damn it." He sighed heavily, it was worth a shot but it was still a bit depressing.

"But…" The voice interrupted the other man's thought. "Sam wasn't too far ahead of you guys when I was on your ship, do you know where you're at? Or what island you're heading to?"

"No, we've never been here before. Remember."

"Yea, yea." The face made it look as if the other man was thinking. "Was there anything nearby that could possibly be used as a marker? An island, scary monster, something?"

"Yea…" There was really only one thing like that. "About two weeks ago we sailed through a double storm, a twister and a whirlpool…"

"Whaaaat?!" the voice was yelling again. "You idiots sailed through the twins! This time of year!" The sound of something being thrown could be heard before a growling response came back on. "The fact that you survived impresses and pisses me off, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Stop making it sound like we did it on purpose!" Killer clenched the receiver so hard he could hear it creaking under the strain from his grip. "We don't know these waters and had no idea we were sailing into a shit storm!"

"Haven't you people learned how to scout for information at every damn island you stop at!"

"Will you shut it!" He yelled. "No, we weren't being cautious and Abby got hurt. We are trying to fix her up so are you gonna help or not?!"

There was another pause followed by a heavy sigh. "The island you should be coming up on is a place called Tugator, it's an island that been turned into a giant pirate port. Shady as all hell but I do a lot of business there." There was some inaudible mumbling and grumbling before another drawn out sigh. "You should make port within a few days, I'll contact Sam to meet you there. He has an eternal pose for the island so he'll find it but there's no telling how long it will take him."

Killer gave a relieved sigh, this was better than nothing and good news all around. Abby would get the medical attention she needs and they could restock and make repairs. "Thanks." He went to hang up, feeling a lot more comforted than he was.

"Wait." The voice got his attention before he could hang up.

"What?"

"How bad is she?" The face was scowling and full of worry.

"She's stable." He leaned back, finally able to relax a little more now that he knew they were heading to a decent island. "She lost a lot of blood and has been asleep since the accident but she taught our people good so there's no worries." He was lying completely with that last part but there was no way he was gonna tell this guy the truth, he barely knew him but he could tell that he'd sail at full speed to raid this ship and take her away if he knew how bad everything really was.

There was more grumbling as the snail's face got a very serious expression on it. "Who hurt her."

He arched a brow at that. "What makes you think that somebody hurt her?"

"Because I know my baby, she doesn't take risks without thinking them through." The voice gave a little growl. "It was that red haired bastard wasn't it!"

He could feel his anger growing again. "it was an accident…" he said through clenched teeth. "And that's my Captain you're talking about."

"I don't give a damn whose Captain…"

"It's Abby's captain too!" He interrupted. "We didn't force her to join our crew and there is always risks to sailing in the new world. She knows that and isn't afraid to put her life on the line. She proved that when she and the Captain saved this ship from being torn apart in that fucking storm!" He stood up as he slammed his hand down, toppling the chair he was just sitting in. "You can bitch about us all you want and insult us if it makes you feel better but you better damn well remember that she chose US!" Damn it… he really lost his cool there and that really wasn't like him…

The face glared back at him and gave a little growl, after a moments pause there was a heavy sigh. "I really hate you damn pirates…" Another long drawn out sigh that escalated into a loud aggravated groan filled the silence for a moment before he started using proper words again. "When you get to the island find a man called Remy, he's the only one on that island you can trust. He knows Abby so he'll help."

The blonde picked up the chair he had knocked over and leaned against the desk. "Why the added info?" The guy was pretty heated just a moment ago so him volunteering the extra details was unexpected and he couldn't help but be a little weary.

"Because… She might have chosen you guys but she's my baby. I'm gonna always love her more than any of you bastards and if I have to help you out to make sure she stays safe then I will."

He smirked at that. "How chivalrous…"

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'd never do such a thing, Cyks." He smirked a bit, hoping the transponder snail could mimic his facial expression well enough to get his jest across. It wouldn't be amusing if it didn't.

"Don't call me that, what the hell does 'Cyks' mean anyways?"

"It's either that or 'thumper', personally I like 'Cyks' better but your pick."

"Don't call me either, where the hell you get those stupid names from?"

"Just trying to bond with my new comrade." He sneered a little, he was enjoying teasing him.

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

Neddy sighed a little as she walked down the hall, Stitch told her to get some rest as well but she just couldn't sleep…

"What are you doing needles?"

The toneless voice made her jump, she was so lost in thought she didn't realize someone was behind her. "Oh! Mr. Heat, I'm sorry… I must have been zoned out." She turned to face the taller man with a faint smile. "I was just trying to clear my head… things have been… stressful."

He made a noise of acknowledgement. "So I hear, my room is currently occupied by one of your staff." He pointed over his shoulder with a smirk. "I doubt she's giving Wire a check-up though."

"Huh?..." She blinked a few times at his little smirk before it actually clicked. "Oh!" With that she blushed a bit at the implication. "I didn't think she'd actually go to his room." She started to laugh a little bit. "We were just teasing her."

"You can blame Wire." He crossed his arms in front of him. "She was actually passing out in the hall and he brought her to the room, don't think he really knew what he was doing at the time either." He shrugged and put his hands on his hips. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was heading to Bones's room. I want to get her bath stuff so I can wash her hair… I know… she'd hate it when she wakes up and her hair it all oily… she really pampers her hair…" She could feel herself wanting to cry again, she was being such a cry baby lately…

Heat gave her head a pat. "You are doing the best you can." He reassured her. "I'm going to see Killer now, he contacted that smuggler Captain and I think he has good news. So don't worry, everything will be fine."

That lifted her spirits considerably. "That's great news! Thank you Mr. Heat." She smiled brightly as she turned back away. "I really need to get her cleaned up then, I'll see you later!"

He waved slightly as he watched her go, now where should he go to relax until those two are done doing whatever. He doubted they were having sex since no one would be dumb enough to break the Captain's 'No relationship' rule… while on the ship at least but he still didn't want to interfere.

Neddy smiled to herself, she was really looking forward to this new island. Soon Bones will be all better and they could all hear her laugh and the way she taught them things… everything was gonna be ok. She came to bones' door and opened it with a smile… that turned into a wide eyed shock. "Ca… Captain?" She said in confusion as she looked at his large form resting on the bed.

She took a few steps in and realized that he was completely passed out, wow… this was so weird seeing him like this. He was hugging her pillow… and snoring just a little. She smiled a bit and backed out of the room quietly so she didn't wake him… and to think, Bones doesn't think that he likes her. This kinda proved how much he was missing her…

She shut the door as quietly as she could, standing there for a moment as she smiled. He really was, a really great guy. Even if he was super scary a lot of the time.

"Don't worry Captain, she'll be back with us soon."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Needles sighed a little as she brushed Bones hair, the sound of the shipwrights mending the ship were all around her but all she could focus on was the woman in front of her. The crew had been taking turns going ashore so at least half were always onboard and looking out for the ship of doctors but she had refused to go. As much as she wanted to explore this island she couldn't bring herself to having fun while Bones was like this…

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing."

The voice came from behind her and she spun around, shocked by the fact that she had been too distracted to notice someone sneaking up behind her and wondering where the rest of the crew was to allow this man so far into the ship. "Who are you!" She demanded to know as she took a defensive stance in front of her teacher. She didn't recognize him, he looked about as old as stitch but that didn't ease her worrying. She didn't trust that lazy smile of his or the look in his violet eyes as he watched her.

"Now now love, is that any way to talk to the person you called?" He gave her a wink as he slipped out of his long white coat and draped it over a chair.

"Wha…" She paused as she let his words register. "You're from her ship?" She eyed him, he certainly looked like he could have been one of her crew mates. He was wearing an orange plaid scarf that reminded her of the shirts that bones liked to wear and he had long two toned hair like her too, except his was black with lavender and shaved down on the sides.

"The name is Sam." He gave her a little bow as he removed the scarf and laid it with his coat, he moved to the girl's side beside the bed. "I'm sorry about startling you, your shipmates are helping my crew to unload. I went ahead because I wanted to see her for myself…" He let out a sigh as he stroked the woman's hair affectionately, never in his entire life did he think that he'd have to see her like this.

"My name is Needles…" She said but she wasn't sure if he was even paying attention, he was looking at Bones so intently… and sadly. "Thank you… for coming all this way to help her."

Sam looked up to the girl with a little smile, she looked exhausted and on the verge of tears. She must have been worrying a lot. "No worries love." He started to roll up his sleeves as he heard his men coming down the hall. "For her, I'd sail into the belly of a sea king." He added with a wink as he turned back around. "Now then sleeping beauty, time to wake up."

Kid stared into the mug of amber liquid, two days he had been at this port and for two days he's sat in this tavern with a scowl. What the hell was taking that old ship of hers god damn it.

Killer sat beside him, drinking his ale through a straw a bit bored. They had a few scuffles on the first day which helped the Captain to release a lot of pent up anger but not nearly enough to put him in a good mood again.

"Would you gents like more?" a silvery voice asked them as she filled the collection of mugs without waiting for a reply.

The blonde eyed the waitress with a frown, he knew the type. She was a pirate groupie, the type that latched onto powerful pirates in the hopes of riding their skirt tails to wealth and glory. Usually they were good for a few lays then left behind but neither of the men at this table that she had been trying to win over were interested and the rest of the crew that did want her she showed no interest in. Killer had made it clear to her that he had no interest of any of the women on this island so she focused on the Captain who did not turn her away but in the same respect was showing no attentiveness. He seemed almost in a daze still… what was taking that damn ship so long…

"Master kid."

The familiar voice drew their attention up to the blue haired man as he entered the tavern and made his way to their table. "I have news."

That perked the men up. "Did they finally show up?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I just came from the ship. The man I talked to said Bones will be fine."

"Is she awake?" Killer asked, to be honest he knew that once these people came she would get woken up. Stitch had explained that they put her into a medically induced coma to keep her from suffering from the blood infection but there was no way in hell any of them where going to try and explain that to the Captain.

Heat gave a nod. "They were giving her medication and starting a transfusion when I left. She's not completely awake but they said she'd soon be back to normal."

Kid breathed an internal sigh of relief, he pushed himself away from the table and got up to leave. His freshly re-filled mug stood forgotten.

"Were you going sweetheart." The waitress that was fawning over them called out to him with a little pout. "Stay a little while longer."

Killer followed suit and stood up, waving the woman off. "Find someone else to rub up on." He tossed a few coins and followed after Kid with Heat in tow, finally things could start getting back to normal. He looked ahead, the Captain had a good lead and would reach the ship well before them. Granted, in his defense, he was walking a little slower than normal. He figured he'd let the Captain have his one on one time before the rest of the crew hear the news and swarmed the infirmary. Besides there was something he was interested in knowing. "This crew of hers… how are they?"

Heat arched a brow at that. "They seem… dependable. A lot like her. While a small team from that crew is tending to her they took our docs aboard their ship to show them things, they seem to trust us completely solely because of Bones."

The masked man nodded his head, with a Captain like Abby he really didn't doubt they'd be like that… well, former Captain. "What is their Captain like?"

He thought on that for a moment, he only saw him from the doorway of the infirmary. "He's handling all of Bones's care personally, he seems to respect her."

Killer didn't doubt that, that crew dropped everything they were doing to back track to this island solely because it was Abby that needed help.

"Although…" He thought out lout. "He seems… young."

That was out of place. "Young, how?"

Kid's feet hit the deck of his ship, he ignored the workers around him and his crew that mingled with the new comers. His only thought was heading to the med room. God he was so pissed when Killer told him what he had done, reaching out to that one eyed bastard for help and sending out word for some random ship they knew nothing about to come find them… he was so pissed but the thought of them fixing up Abby eased his temper… but only slightly. There were a few new holes needing patched after that particular conversation.

He weaved his way through the crap that was being brought on board, just great. More shit to clutter up his ship, what the hell was it with doctors and needing so much stuff? With a growl he got passed it all, the door to the med room was cracked open and he could hear voices. He recognized Abby's but who else? Was the other Captain in there?

"Don't worry me like that."

Kid heard a man's voice talking, it made him stop just outside the door so he could eavesdrop.

"Hush my love." Abigail's voice was still a bit raspy from going so long without liquids.

"Drink."

The red head gave a little grumble, what was she doing calling that guy that? She let out a sigh and he could hear a clink from the glass being set down, part of him wanted to look into the room. Where those two alone?

"So how's my ship?"

"Hey now, it's my ship." He chuckled a bit. "and the Schöne Schnitter sails strong."

Kid arched a brow at that, he'd never heard a name like that before. What language was that?

"You know…" The man was talking again. "You can take it back whenever you want, we'll always welcome you as our Captain."

He could feel his heart pounding when he heard that, what was this? Was he worried she'd leave? She wouldn't… would she?

She gave a chuckle. "You guys don't need me anymore."

"We'll always need you… I'll always need you." His voice sounded a little sad.

"Is that your way of saying you love me?"

Kid's eyes got a little wide, what the hell! Who the hell was this guy! To hell with it, he looked into the room to see just who they hell this Captain was. Who was this guy coming aboard his ship and saying things like that to her, she was his damn it. His and no one else's.

"Shhhhh…." Sam gave a little smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently. "Tough guys like me don't say things like that."

She smiled down to him as she pet his hair, it had been a long time since he laid in her lap like this. "Look at you, acting like a man and all…" She laughed lightly at the pouting face he made. "When did you get so big my love…"

They cuddled like that for a moment until a noise caught her attention, she looked up just to see a familiar face emerging through the door that caused her to smile. "Kil-love."

The blonde tilted his head as he eyed the guy all snuggled up to Abby. "Where's the Captain?"

She gave him a blank stare. "I haven't seen him, you're the first visitor since I got up."

"Minus me." Sam said as he waved a hand to the man that walked in.

"Hush." She gave him a swat to the head. "Now get up, this is Kil-love. He's the second in command here." From just behind the blue haired man filled up the door way and offered her a faint smile before returning to his generally stoic expression. "And that is Heat-love, looks scary but he's a sweet heart."

"It's Killer." He corrected her as he crossed his arms, this was weird. He knew the Captain should have gotten here before them, where the hell did he go?

"Tasty." Sam gave a smirk as he sat up. "The name's Samuel D. Tome-Bon." He held out a hand for them to shake.

"Tombon?" Heat questioned as he eyed the man but neither of them took his hand to greet him.

"Well, not friendly much huh." He took his hand back and stood up with a stretch. "And add a hyphen big guy, it's Tome-Bon."

The two older men exchanged glances as they thought that over, could he?

Killer looked back and forth between Abby and the man as he tried to keep her in bed but she argued to be let up. It had been so long he had forgotten what her last name was but Bon was the name of Cyks… Noooo…

"Damnit boy!" She gave a frustrated growl. "I'm fine."

"The blood transfusion isn't done yet so lay back down."

Heat tilted his head to the side. "Are you two… related?"

"Huh?" They both said together in unison then Sam took a step back and over dramatically gave her a look of shock. "You didn't tell them about me!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." She waved him off.

Sam crossed his arms with a pout and mumbled under his breath. "Dad tells everybody about me…"

She tossed her pillow at him with a look of judging his little moping session. "It wouldn't be good for you if it got out your mum is sailing with the kid pirates."

The two men got looks of surprise on their faces, Killer was not expecting that. Not in the slightest. He was obviously old enough to sail but Abby wasn't that much older than them, how old was she when she gave birth? "You have a son…" He said a little shocked, which could only mean that Cyks was the father… That… He really didn't know how he felt about that. Wait a second… "How long have you guys been cuddled up like that?"

That was a random question. "I don't know." Abigail looked over to Sam who just shrugged as he pulled on his coat. "For a bit." Why did it matter?

"I'll be back." Killer turned without saying another word and left the other thee exchanging looks of complete confusion. Kid had to have gotten here first but if he saw those two like than then he knew damn well he'd jump to the worst possible conclusion. "Please don't do anything stupid." He growled to himself as he took off into a run to find his Captain and explain everything before he did something he'd end up regretting.

Kid snarled to himself as he slammed open the doors to the tavern he was just in, he needed a drink. He needed lots of them. He felt so fucking stupid for being worried about her, first she's hanging all over that one eyed bastard and now she's gonna let that guy cling to her like that! Just how many guys was she letting have her!

"You came back." That silvery voice was beside him again, wrapping herself around his large arm and pressing her breasts against him.

He looked down to the woman clinging to him, just another bar whore… but it would be good enough. "Find me a room." He ordered her without really looking, his eyes focused on her raven hair… it would be good enough. He had too much emotions built up… he needed a release.

"This is so great Bones!" The blonde haired girl hung onto the woman's arm lovingly as they left the ship together with the visiting Captain and Heat. "We were all so worried."

Abby gave her an affectionate pet. "It's good to be up and about again." Granted it took longer than she would have liked because Sam wouldn't let her leave until the transfusion finished and all the medicine was taken, her arm ached from having all those needles and IVs in.

Neddy looked over to the man, that she only recently discovered the identity of. "When we find the Captain can I see your ship? You must have tons of medical stuff; I'd love to see it all."

Sam laughed, he liked her enthusiasm. "Of course love, some of your mates are already over there. There's a boy, about yea tall, orange hair and cute as a button." He raised his hand to measure a little shorter than himself. "He's been over with my first mate this whole time."

The description made her giggle, he had such an odd way of talking. "That's Stitch, our head Doctor after Bones." She looked up and saw Kiss and Wire coming their way, when they saw each other the green haired girl ran over and wrapped Bones in the tightest hug she could manage.

Heat gave his friend a smirk which was replied by a blush as the taller man looked away.

Abigail laughed as she hugged the girl back. "I'm happy to see you too my love."

"Are you better?" Wire asked the woman, she seemed well enough and it would do the ship good for them to not have to worry about her anymore. Kiss really beat herself up over the matter.

"Yes, much better." She offered him a smile as she took note it was just the two of them. "Are you loves having a date?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Kiss blushed at that. "Ah, no… no. Ship rules and all."

Neddy giggled, they were both blushing. "Nobody is allowed to go out on their own when we stop at islands, especially after what we all saw with the kidnappers and human auctions on Sabaody."

The mentioning of the archipelago made the ones with two-toned hair grimace and reminded Abigail of her first meeting with the Kid pirates… "Have you guys seen the Captain?" She changed the subject, not particularly interested in continuing the topic.

"Ah." Kiss gave a little start, to be honest… Yes, they both knew where he was but… "No… haven't seen him."

Heat arched a brow as he eyed his friend that gave him a silent shake of his head, he knew what that meant and it wasn't to say that he didn't know the Captain's whereabouts.

Neddy eyed her longtime friend, she had a bad habit of fidgeting with her bracelet when she was lying about something but why would they lie about seeing the Captain?

"Well, we can wait for him at the pub then." Sam gave a smile as he walked ahead. "There's a shite place up ahead but the owner is a mate of mine and as long as none of you have ever been to a respectable establishment before then it should fit your fancy."

"Ah! Wait!" Kiss called out to him, he was heading straight for the Tavern they just left.

"Hm?" he turned back around and put a hand on his hip. "What's the matter love?"

"Perhaps." Heat stepped in, the girl would only dig a hole for herself if he let her try to come up with something. "We should let Bones get cleaned up first."

Abigail arched a brow. "Are you saying I smell?" She gave him an unamused arch of the brow.

"Ah." Neddy was slowly picking up on what was going on, oh Captain… "You were laid up for a bit…" She put a finger to her chin as if she was trying to think. "Didn't you mention there was an open style bath on this island?"

"Oooooooh." Sam gave a devilish little grin. "I'm liking this idea and I think today they have coed bathing." He said in a sing song voice as he got a little twinkle in his eye.

The girls gave him a glare. "Are you just trying to see the girls naked?" Abigail gave her son a firm flick to the forehead.

He hissed a little and he winced at her little assault. "To be fair, I want to see them all naked."

Heat and Wire took a step back a little wide eyed, was he implying…

Neddy and Kiss exchanged looks. "Are you… ya know?.."

He gave them a wink. "Just call me the Doctor of Love." He said in a slightly deeper tone.

Abigail rubbed the bridge of her nose. "For the love of god, never say that again." Behind her the girls were trying to contain their giggling at that unbelievable corny statement that he managed to say with a straight face.

"Yes but now everyone is smiling again… minus the two gents." He gave them both a wicked little grin. "I know how to fix that." He teased them, it was really too easy with these guys.

Heat took another step back and hid a little behind Bones. "No… No need."

"Shhhh." He gave them a wave of the hand. "You can trust me, I'm a doctor."

"And with that…" Abigail chuckled to herself, Sam was having entirely too much fun getting a rise out of them. "I need a drink." She slipped past them and started off towards the Tavern they had been heading too. "I'll catch up at the bath house after a pint." She called back to them with a wave.

"Ah! Wait!" Kiss called out to her but she wasn't stopping. "Oh noooooo." She whined. "What do we do?" She looked to her shipmates a little worried and the gave her the same expression.

Sam arched a brow at the looks they all had. "What's the matter?"

Abigail hummed to herself, she was really looking forward to having an ale. God was it good to be up and walking again and as much as she loved Neddy, the girl hanging on her arm the way she was hurt like hell. It was still pretty sore; she'd have to start doing some arm exercises to get her range of motion back… She wasn't paying much attention as she walked through the tavern door and bounced off of the back of whoever was standing right in front of the door. "Ow… sorry bout… KIl-love?" She saw the long blonde hair and polka dotted shirt as it turned.

"Abby!" He said a little shocked. "Why are you here!"

From behind Heat came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Killer…"

"Bones." Neddy came up beside her and wrapped herself on the other's arm again. "let's wait and have a drink together after the bath."

Sam leaned against the side of the tavern and listened, he got the extremely abridged version of the situation… and was not exactly thrilled.

"What is the matter with you all?" Abigail asked as she looked down to the girl who was giving her an almost pleading look… then something caught her attention… the distinct sound of a woman being… rather loud.

"Abby…" Killer said softly, he could tell by her expression that it was too late.

Around her she started to pick up on the conversations of the bar goers, jests about how long that man had been 'putting it to her' and 'damn youthful pirates'… the moans from upstairs were obnoxiously loud and the heavy banging of whatever furniture was being assaulted was equally loud…

The masked man sighed as he covered her ears, he knew it wouldn't help but… damn it Kid… why do you have to be so impulsive. She was looking down now so he couldn't really see her face, what the hell should he do…

She took a deep breath and took Killer's hands in hers, lifting her face up to look at him with a smile. "Well then, looks like a bath it is." She turned, still holding one of Killer's hands and took the hand the Heat had on her shoulder.

"What?" Killer said a little shocked as he got dragged away with the other man. "I don't need…"

"Shut it and indulge me." She continued to smile as the led the little troupe away from the tavern, after she was a little bit from the bar she released the two and crossed her arms looking to the others. "Why don't you guys run ahead and reserve a bath for us why Kil- love and I have some words."

The four of them eyed each other but gave a nod, they all knew she realized what their Captain had been doing but she was still smiling and acting like nothing was the matter. Maybe the rumors weren't true and there really was nothing going on between the two… but she really was in a rush to get away from the bar…

Neddy took Kiss's hand and gave her a little tug. "Don't be too long." She offered up a smile, trying her best to make it look not forced. She trusted Bones to deal with this however she liked and if pretending like it didn't bother was how she did it than that's how it was. "I don't think Kiss and I can protect these guys without you." She tried to offer up a lighthearted joke.

Sam picked up on the cue and gave a smirk. "Now now, are you implying I'm unsafe company?" He walked ahead of them, as he passed his mother he gave her a little frown that only she could see before putting a wide smile back on his face.

"Just keep walking in front of us." Heat said as he and wire followed behind them, he eyed Bones and the smile she had on but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't genuine.

The remaining two waited till the others got a little bit ahead of them before continuing walking, Killer didn't like the way she kept smiling as she stared at the ground. Even on good days she never smiled that much. "Abby, stop pretending."

"Would you prefer if I started bawling uncontrollably?" She gave him a sideways glance.

He frowned at her. "I'd prefer you not to put on an act."

She sighed a little as she slipped her hands into her back pockets. "I'm fine Kil-love… really."

"You don't look fine."

"I don't know what to tell you then." She really didn't know what to tell herself. "He's free to do what he wants, it's not like we are dating and he made it clear that crew mates can't have relationships." She lifted her shirt a little to show off the black jolly roger on her hip. "And in case you've forgotten I am a crew mate" She put her shirt back down with a sigh. "Besides, it'll be good for him to get rid of some of that energy…"

"You realize his rules are more like guidelines than actual rules." He eyed the confused look she gave him. "Lots of people on that ship are in relationships, they just wait till we make land to act on it. The Captain only cares about distractions while on board the ship, he could care less about what happens when we aren't sailing."

She smirked at that and shook her head. Figures… still, she had no right to get upset with Eustass. After all she did sleep with Simon when he came aboard, granted she knew that Eustass had no idea she did… Why was she even contemplating this? "Let's just drop it, what he does in the privacy of… a dingy bar room for everyone and their mother to listen to, is not my business."

He gave a frustrated growl. "Abby…"

She took a sidesteps and turned so she was facing him which made him stop in his tracks. "Kil-love…" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Wha… What?!" He froze as she pushed herself up against him, his face was burning beneath his mask as he looked down at her and the look she was giving him. "Wha… why… wha…."

She smirked a little. "If you don't want to sleep with me, then don't worry so much about my sex life." She let him go and took a step back, taking his hand as she turned back around to continue there walking. "Now come on, I think a hot bath would do everyone good."

Killer's face was still flushed and he was thankful his expression couldn't be seen beneath his mask. For a moment there he really thought she was being serious… and for a moment… he really hoped she was… "Yes…" he answered her question quietly.

"Hm?" She looked back at him, she thought she heard him say something. "What was that?"

He only smiled at her. "Nothing."

 **To Be Continued…..**


	10. Chapter 10

Kid panted heavily, his body still tingling as he caught his breath. The bar woman bent over the table of the room he had confiscated, he had stayed the night in this place and used the woman as many times as his body could muster. He was not nice and he was not gentle, he just wanted to get this built up frustration out of his system… although it really wasn't helping as much as he wanted.

"Mmmmm… what stamina." The silver tongued woman purred as she looked back at him, he kept taking her in positions like this. She almost felt insulted that he never looked at her in the face but then again he didn't need to, she was getting what she wanted out of him regardless.

He gave a grunt as he backed away from her, buckling his pants and turning so he didn't make eye contact with her. He didn't want to see her face; he knew if he actually looked at her than his fantasy would be ruined… he just had to get this out of his system and everything would be fine again...

"So, who's 'Abby'?" The woman purred as she adjusted her clothes.

"What!" His eyes got wide as he glared at her. "How do you know that name!"

She smirked at him, my what a serious expression he had. "That's what you kept calling me last night, it got you pretty excited when I would respond to it."

His face flushed, partly in embarrassment but mostly in rage at the woman's taunt. "None of your damn business!" He snapped at her and stormed out, great, now he'd not be able to use her again. He couldn't stand the thought of being teased like that by some damn bar whore. "Fuckin bitch!" He growled as he stormed down the steps into the bar where he could see some of his crew gathered, his eyes traveling directly to the masked man sitting with his other two companions.

"Ah, Master Kid." Heat looked up as he saw the Captain descending the steps, it was still during the morning hours so he really didn't expect him to be up and moving.

Killer eyed his friend as he came walking up with a scowl, he thought the Captain would be more satisfied with himself after his little escapade. "Finished making bad decisions already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid gave him a glare; his tone was a lot shittier than usual.

Wire could see the tension growing and quickly changed the subject. "The ship will be ready to sail by tomorrow." As amusing as this island was it would be best for all of them to get back out to sea as soon as possible.

"Good." Eustass dropped the argument with his first mate before it could start, he wasn't in the mood to deal with a fight with him over god knows what. "Where's the bath house on this island."

The other three exchanged glances before Heat stood up. "I can take you."

The Captain just gave a grunt as he followed the man out, giving the other two a sideways glance as he passed. Wire wouldn't look at him and Killer had his face pointed down drinking from his straw, what the hell was up with them. He followed after Heat quietly, on the way he saw some of his crew but none of them wanted to look at him and it was starting to piss him off. "What the fuck Heat!"

"Huh?" He turned around to look at the Captain. "What is it?"

Kid gave a growl as he came up beside him. "Why isn't anyone looking at me?" The only time his crew did that was when he was in a damn bad mood.

"Ah…" Heat scratched his temple, he wasn't quite sure how to explain why everyone was on edge. It wasn't like they were upset with the Captain. He turned and walked into the bathhouse with a sigh.

"Welcome." The attendant greeted the two as they walked in and she smiled to the tall blue haired one. "Ah, Mr. Heat. Welcome back, the bath you all reserved is still open if you'd like to use it again. I believe another of your crew is already in there."

The hell? Kid arched a brow, they reserved a bath? When?

"Do you mind sharing the bath Master Kid?"

"I don't care." He responded with a sigh, he just wanted to get cleaned up and get that woman's stench off him. He had his fun with her but he would like to forget it now.

"My my, did you miss me so much you couldn't wait to bath with me again?"

A new voice came up from behind them and Heat felt a chill run up his spine, he side-stepped defensively behind the Captain. "Not a chance."

"Eh?" Kid turned to see the Captain from the other ship and he couldn't help but growl, that was the last person he wanted to see but Heat was acting odd… Did he hear the tone in that guy's voice right? It almost sounded like he was hitting on him.

"We'll take the reserved bath love." Sam turned to the attendant with a smile. "Come along then." He waved to the two men to follow after him.

"No, no thank you." Heat said as he made his escape out the door. "I'm already cleaned."

"Spoil sport." He teased.

"No way." Kid grabbed his arm and pulled him back in and down so he could talk into the man's ear. "You are not leaving me alone with him."

The man gave what almost sounded like a whimper. "You wouldn't be alone Master Kid." He whispered back. "Someone else is in there already and this guy gives me the creeps, he keeps… flirting."

"Is he gay?"

"Sometimes."

"The hell?"

Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh at their little whispering session. "Will you guys hurry it up, I'd love to get a bath in before brunch. Come along now, I know one of you needs it because you smell like a whore." He turned and walked into the lockers to remove his boots.

Kid growled, he had a feeling that last comment was directed at him. What the hell did it matter to him who he fucked. "Heat… the hell?!" He turned to see that his friend had completely disappeared. That sneaky damn bastard. "Tch!" Hell with it, he went into the lockers and removed his boots as well. The other man was already in the dressing room stripping, he really didn't want to share a bath with this guy but getting cleaned was a bigger priority. He started undressing, on occasion he looked over to the other man. Without that bulky white coat and scarf on he seemed smaller, when the guy turned he saw the large tattoo of his jolly roger on his chest in blue ink just like Abby had on her back…

"Are you checking me out?"

The red head flushed a bit when he realized that the other guy was watching him. "As if, I don't like guys like you." He dropped his coat and turned back away to finish undressing.

"Oh?" Sam grinned as he dropped his pants and stood there completely bare. "Do you like the ones with more meat on their bones like that 'Killer' gent, he is pretty tasty." He grinned as he continued to taunt the man.

"I don't like guys at all!" He turned with a snarl but paused when he realized the guy was standing there naked without a care. This guy bothered the hell out of him, what the hell did Abby see in this freak… he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked passed him to get to the faucets to wash up.

He smirked as he grabbed a few bottles he had stored from the day before. "Here." He tapped the man's shoulder with a bottle. "Rosemary and Mint."

Kid eyed the bottle and turned his attention back to rinsing himself. "I don't need girl shit." He just needed to rinse off, actually washing up wasn't necessary…

Once more Sam rolled his eyes and flicked the lid of the bottle open, turning it over and squeezing the contents out onto the other man's head. "You reek; trust me you'll need it."

"The fuck!" He yelled and swung behind him, the stuff that was dumped on him was running down his face now.

"Just scrub it in, it won't kill you." Sam chuckled and went to wash himself off, he put his hair up into a semblance of a bun to keep it from getting into the water when he went into the bath. "We have yet to formally meet; my name is Samuel Tome-Bon…"

"I don't care." Kid grumbled as he tried to get that concoction out of his hair but there was so much of it that it just kept foaming up when he tried to rinse.

"You cared enough to call me to patch up your little accident." He said that last word a bit spitefully, he was told the circumstances of the ordeal so he knew it wasn't the man's fault… entirely.

That struck a nerve, he let out a low growl as he dumped a whole bucket of water over his head. "I didn't call you." He said through gritted teeth as he stood up. "I… appreciate… what you did for her." He took a deep breath to calm himself and practically choked on the word but he meant it. "But that doesn't mean I want to be your friend."

"Fair enough." Sam wrapped a towel around his waist as he watched the other man walk towards the bath, that guy was certainly unpleasant but he got the feeling he really did care about her… in some disturbed and fairly violent manner…

Kid kept grumbling to himself as he slid the door open, the steam hit him and for a second he smiled. He liked the heat, it sometimes would remind him of his home in the South Blue… He took a step in and went to remove his towel but paused as he looked up to see someone sitting on the edge of the bath with their back to the door… wait a second… he knew that back.

"Ah!" Sam slid beside the taller man with a smile. "So it was you who was bathing."

Abby turned a little and arched her brow. "And it was you two making all that racket." She looked away with a sigh, he was really the last person she wanted to see right now but it wasn't like she could avoid it forever. Hell, she didn't even know why she was letting it bother her so much. He was allowed to do what and who he wanted.

"The fuck!" Kid stammered as he looked at her. "What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Don't be daft Eustass-love, it's a bath house." She was fighting to get her hair to stay up in a bun but it wasn't cooperating, it didn't help that it was so damn heavy once it got wet.

"Tch! I meant what are you doing in here, isn't there a woman's bath you could be in." He eyed her as she sat facing away from him, reminding him of the last time he saw her like this… damn it. Why did she have to be in here?

Sam gave a chuckle as he stole the other man towel. "Mixed bathing love, just run with it." He tossed both the stolen and his own towel before falling into the bath with a laugh.

"Hey!" The other two both exclaimed but for separate reasons.

"Damnit boy!" Abby gave an exasperated sigh, his splash soaked her hair. The exact thing she was trying to avoid. She slipped into the water and grabbed him by his neck with a growl. "You soaked my hair you little brat!"

Kid gave a growl as he watched them wrestling in the water, honestly it looked more like she was trying to drown him but the fact of them both being naked and so near without even feeling slightly awkward just reaffirmed the fact that they were close and it was making him pissed off yet again. "Forget this…" He mumbled as he turned away, he didn't want to see this. He couldn't stand the thought of him touching her but he couldn't stop it, he sure as hell didn't have the right…

"Wait!" Sam sputtered between being submerged. "Be gentle!"

"I'll show you gentle you little shit!" She dunked him again for being a brat. "How many times have I told you not to jump into the bath you heathen child!"

Halfway out the door Kid paused, the way she was talking to him… sure didn't sound like how you'd talk to a lover…

"Come on ma! I'm so…" His head was pushed under again.

"And how many times have I told you not to apologize if you don't mean it!"

The red head smirked, had to admit seeing her kick his ass was amusing but… did he hear him right? With all the splashing it was a hard to understand but…

"Ma! Come on!" Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and out of the water only to fall back and bring her down with him which resulted in her shrieking before she was submerged as well.

Kid's eyes got wide, he definitely heard that. "Did… did he just call you Ma!" He yelled.

The two stopped their playful murder attempts to stare at the tall man blankly for a moment. "Yeeeeea." They both said in unison as they blinked a few times in confusion, then their eyes traveled down and stopped on his rather… impressive assets.

Sam smirked as he eyed the man intently. "Tasty."

Kid followed their eyes and found himself looking at… himself. His cheeks started to burn and that guy's comment didn't help. "What the hell are you two staring at!"

Abigail chuckled and turned away. "Get in the water Eustass-love." She covered her son's eyes with a smirk as she continued to smile, she felt so tense for a moment there but her little brat was always good and relaxing people with his antics.

Part of him wanted to keep going out that door but he found himself sinking into the bath, his cheeks almost as red as his hair.

The other two took up spots across from him both smirking to themselves. Sam reclined and let the warm water soothe him for a moment before eyeing the other Captain once again. "So love, seems you didn't know about me and mum."

Kid looked away with a scowl, he had no idea… wait. "Who else knew?"

"Everybody." Sam said blatantly. "You would have found out to if you weren't busy banging a whore."

"Sam!" Abigail scolded him sternly, this wasn't a topic he had any right to take part in.

He let out a growl in the boy's direction, he had been taking little shots at him and it was getting old. "Who I fuck is none of your business."

"It is when one of those people happens to be my mother." He said in a calm tone as he eyed the man, he figured playing nice wasn't needed now. He wanted to keep things easy between them for the sake of whatever crew mate was bathing but since it was his mother then there was no need to keep up the act. He really didn't like this scenario, his parents might not have been in the most conventional of relationships but he knew his dad would do anything for her and she cared about him so shouldn't that have been enough?

"No." Abigail argued. "It's not. I love you Sam but this is not a topic you have any right to comment on."

"And what about Dad?" He shot back.

Her eyes got wide and she looked away, damn it… Stubborn boy. He got that from the both of them which meant it was twice as bad as her own damn stubbornness. "Your father knows my feelings about Eustass-love."

"What?" The two males said in unison and both wearing shocked expressions.

She sighed as she leaned back, crossing one leg over the other and rubbing her brow. "You both realize that us three having this conversation while stark naked in a bath is so very wrong."

Kid looked away, he didn't know how to feel. He was pissed off at the guy and his comments, feeling like a jack ass for thinking those two were sleeping together and embarrassed as all hell to be sharing a bath with them. He kept eyeing her, her nipples were just barely covered by the water so he didn't have to expend too much of his imagination to think of the rest. He splashed water onto his face to clear the thought out of his mind, this is not the time to be thinking about that.

"Change of subject." Abigail said with a sigh. "Neddy-love told me that our men stocked the shipped with all the medical supplies we were needing."

"MY men." He emphasized that one. "Did stock your ship, yes. And might I add that is the worst infirmary I've ever seen and as a doctor of your caliber you should be ashamed."

She splashed him with a wide wave of her arm. "Hush, and you should've seen it before I got a hold of it." She splashed a wave at Eustass next. "That heathen of the medical world barely had Band-Aids on hand, it was a travesty."

"Hey! We were doing just fine with what we had." Kid responded but he couldn't help but smirk, the seriousness of the moment had passed and those two were going back and forth with their doc talk that he couldn't understand in the slightest. He looked them over, comparing them and just now noticing the resemblances in their appearance… and he noticed the similarities to another person. That guy had lavender streaks in his hair and purple eyes… like a certain one eyed bastard. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, he assumed that those two had a relationship but to actually know they had this kind of relationship…

"Eustass-love."

Hearing his name snapped him out of his musing, he looked up to see her staring at him and… where did the guy go? He heard her chuckle and noticed her pointing behind him… the hell? He turned and was… horrifyingly, face to crotch with the weasely bastard that was kneeling beside him outside the bath. "The fuck!" He pushed himself away to distance himself from the offending appendage which resulted in him slipping and falling back into the water. "Fuckin… Bastard!" He sputtered.

Sam let out a deep hearty laughter as he stood up and put his hands on his hips. "You really should relax more love." He teased the man. "The human body is a beautiful thing."

Kid just glared at him, his eyes being the only thing above water as his cursing forming into bubbling gurgles. The hell was wrong with that guy!

Abigail chuckled. "Go my love." She waved off her son. "I'll be out in a moment."

"And then brunch?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, we'll have brunch."

Sam gave a cheer and snatched his towel from the floor to pat himself down. "I'll be waiting just outside, so I better not hear anything unpleasant." He said with a grin but the tone in his voice was almost on the verge of sounding like a warning.

"OUT!" the two remaining bathers said in unison.

Abigail sighed as she let down her hair that had been soaked from the boy's antics, no sense trying to fight with it now. "How are the ship repairs coming along?"

He gave a grunt and sat opposite of her so he could watch the door. He wanted to make sure that sneaky fucker didn't come back in here shoving his dick were it didn't need to be… primarily in his damn face! "We're sailing out tomorrow. Ship is stocked and the repairs will be done by then."

"That's good…" It would be good to get back out to sea, this island was fun and all but she'd be happier in her little room or back in the infirmary with the girls and stitch… she really got attached to them.

He sighed as he looked at her, why the hell did she have to act like there was nothing wrong with bathing together. "So… a son."

She arched her brow at that. "Yes…" She crossed her arms with a sigh, she noticed that scowl on his face earlier. "You assumed something else."

"Maybe." He looked away, his mind going back to what Killer said when he left that bar wench and then all the looks he was getting. So everybody but him knew the truth… and everybody knew damn well what he was doing in that room… so he was the one looking like an asshole for screwing some bitch.

"You could have asked." She said plainly.

He gave a grumble. "Somebody could have said something!"

"You didn't give anyone a chance!" She raised her voice.

"I'm not going to apologize!"

"And I don't expect you to! You can screw whoever you like!" Damnit, why the hell were they arguing again. Couldn't they get through a single moment alone without fighting.

"No I can't!" He yelled back, the one he wanted was her but he couldn't… he couldn't…

She stood with a huff, covering her breast with an arm as she went to exit the bath. "That's not my fault!" She snapped.

He rose and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. "Yes it is! You knew what I wanted but you took my mark anyways!"

"If you didn't like the rule then why did you make it!"

"Because not having it complicates things!"

"Oh yes, because the situation we have now is so uncomplicated!"

"Tch!" He wanted to argue but damn it all he couldn't think of a counter. "It never used to be like this." He let her go with a sigh, he moved his hand to her hip and covered up the black mark as if that would somehow make it any better. "You make things complicated."

She sighed and shook her head. "You're no better…"

"Did you… really tell that guy… about me?" He looked away, blushing a little. "I mean that you… you like me." She had never really said it to him, her feelings about him that is. His were obviously clear, he wanted her… hell, if he didn't spend the entire night draining his stamina with that whore then he knew full well he'd have a hard on right now… which he wasn't feeling that great about to be honest.

She crossed her arms and looked away, why did he have to make everything awkward. "He knows." She said simply. "Simon and I… are very open with each other. No secrets..."

Again, she didn't say it. Why the hell couldn't she just say it to him. Was it really that damn hard… "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

He growled a little. "You know what."

"Why is it so important?" She blushed a little, she didn't want to say it. If she admitted it then that would just make things difficult.

"Can you stop being difficult for once!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sam yelled from the other side of the door. "Your favorite child is starving! Hurry it up!"

Kid growled at the interruption, he was acting like a damn brat.

"We can talk about this later." She said as she left the water, grabbing her towel and patting down her hair. "We should have the crew sleep on the ship tonight so we aren't trying to hunt down everyone tomorrow morning."

He gave a growl; she was changing the subject again. "I know what I should be doing, _Captain_." He said that name with a bit of spite as he turned away and sunk back into the water, damn it did he hate it when she started talking to him like that.

She gave a huff at him taunting her with that damn name, fine. She'll let him have his little hissy. It's not like she wasn't allowed to be mad as well, he just goes and assumes whatever he likes then runs off to screw some woman he didn't even know… argh! She walked into the changing room and grabbed her clothes, Sam was waiting and kept quiet as she dressed. Damn it, she couldn't believe she was letting that man annoy her like this. What he did was his own business, she didn't even get upset when Simon found others to warm his bed… Granted, when Simon did it he had better tastes and slept with respectable women. Not some god damn bar wench!

Sam arched a brow as he watched his mother, she was doing that little thing where she mumbled to herself when she was upset. Did that Captain really get to her so bad that it would make her this mad?... And what the hell was his parents thinking having an open relationship like this? He knew they were crazy about each other but they found this to be the better solution?

"Come on Sam." She said with a sigh as she finished adjusting her shirt. "We are leaving in the morning so I'd like to visit with you and the rest of our crew while I can."

He gave a nod and stood up. "I'm sure they'd like that." He held out his hand for her to take and left with her, he'd have plenty of time to whine about this situation to himself later. Right now… he'd love to spend as much time with his mother as he could before they parted and who knows how long it would be till they saw each other again.

Killer eyed the manifest that Heat had handed him earlier, it looked like the ship was fully stocked now. They were calling it pretty close with this last trip, if they wanted to survive this new world then they were going to have to start thinking smart. He'd have to find the Remy guy Cyks mentioned and ask about the islands that are coming up next… possibly finding a safe house would be wise as well… A flash of maroon caught his eye and he looked up to see the Captain heading his way with a pissed off look… now what could've happened?

Kid looked up to see the blonde standing in front of the ramp to the ship, seemed like he was already prepping to set sail. He didn't know what the rush was, it was only a little after noon. "Are we good?"

The masked man scoffed at that. "In what regard?"

He gave the man a scowl. "The ship, is everything good to go."

"Yea." He handed off the folder and crossed his arms.

Kid took it but didn't look it over, that guy had been giving him an attitude since this morning. "Is there something you want to say?"

Killer gave a grumble. "Did you talk to Abby."

He scowled deeper. "Yes."

"So you'll understand what this is for."

"What are you…" He was interrupted by a stiff right hook, planted firmly on his jaw that makd him take a step back. "What the fuck!" This could possibly be the quickest he ever went from zero to pissed off.

Killer clenched his fist. "You deserved that! How many times have I told you not to be so damn impulsive!"

"What does it fucking matter!" He yelled back. "Why is everybody making such a big damn deal over who I fuck!"

He gripped his mask, was he being stubborn because he really didn't know how much she cared about him or did he just not give a damn. "Use your damn head Kid, everyone else on this damn ship can see it but you."

"See what?" He rubbed his jaw, damn it that punch stung.

Killer gave a little growl. "She's in love with you, moron!" He didn't want to say it, he hated saying it because he was stupid enough to get attached to her as well but it wasn't him that she wanted… he thought… that just maybe… he could get her to care about him like that but he backed off because he didn't want to get in the way. Only to have this guy pull a stunt like this because he couldn't control his temper.

Kid's eyes got wide, the hell was he talking about… He gave a grunt and turned away, she didn't feel like that… there's no way she could feel that deeply… not for him.

"Hey!"

The two men looked up to see the topic of their conversation heading their way with the young Captain in tow and the two main assistant doctors right beside them.

"Great." Kid grumbled as he flipped open the manifest he was handed earlier; he wasn't ready to deal with her yet.

Killer turned to great them. "Is everything alright?"

She gave a nod. "Of course Kil-love, just retrieving the last of our people from my ship."

"MY ship." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "You're going to confuse people if you keep talking like that."

"Hush." She waved him off. "Point remains; I've tracked down the ones who couldn't stop their oogling."

Neddy blushed a little. "Sorry Bones, there were just so many cool things over there."

She patted the girls head. "It's alright my love, I'm glad you could learn things from them."

He gave a nod and looked back to the Captain that was scowling into the paperwork. "We almost have everyone tracked down so we should be able to sail without any issues."

"That's fine." Kid turned and started going up the steps. "I'll be in my room till it's time to sail."

Sam quirked a brow, he was being charming as ever. "It was nice to meet you Captain! Don't forget to call! Preferably without the urgent need to patch my mother back up!"

"Sam." She smacked him upside the head.

The red head gave a growl and flipped him off as he kept walking. He'd be glad to see that pain in the ass leave.

The group that was left behind just shook their head, great. Now he was gonna to be in a lovely mood. "You're causing trouble for me brat." Abigail said as she flicked her son in his temple.

"Sorry, sorry." He rubbed the side of his head. "I'm gonna go and make sure my crew is rounded up as well, if it's alright I'd like to set sail at the same time just to make sure your off safe and sound."

She gave him a smile and looked to Killer. "That should be fine, right?"

He shrugged and looked back up to see the Captain disappearing onto the deck. "Don't see why not."

"Hey guys."

They turned to see Wire walking up to them but he was alone. Neddy gave him a wave as he came to a stop next to their group. "Hello there, where is Kiss?" Those two had been together this entire time, it was almost odd to see them not standing side by side.

Wire sighed as he crossed his arms. "I was hoping you could tell me. We were supposed to meet up for lunch but she never showed." He frowned a little, it wasn't like her to skip out like that.

Neddy thought for a moment and looked to Stitch. "Didn't Peri say they were going to go out collecting herbs this morning?"

Sam held his chin as he tried to picture the two girls being talked about, he remembered the green haired one and the other… "Was Peri a petite little thing with pink hair?"

The others gave a nod of affirmation.

"Ah, I loaned her a book last night." He said as he gave a smirk, she was a cute one. "It had all the indigenous plants for the island listed, come to think of it she was supposed to return it when she got back… I can run to my ship and see if the crew has seen them."

"Please do." Abigail said, she was starting to get a rotten feeling in her gut.

Killer made a grumbling noise. "I don't like this… Wire, go find Heat. I want everyone rounded up and a head count." As the other man left he turned his attention to the blonde girl. "Did either of them have a baby Den Den mushi with them?"

"Kiss usually always has hers, I'll try to reach her." She went up the ramp with Stitch following closely to use the ships transponder snail, it was much larger and it's range should be able to find Kiss's no matter where she was.

"Sam…" Abigail said as she gave him a worried look.

He already knew. "I'll round up my crew and do the same." With that he turned and ran off to the other dock, he was getting an unsettling feeling and once he finished with his ship he had a feeling it would be best to hunt down Remy and find out who else is docked on this island.

"Kil-love, should we tell Eustass-love?"

He shook his head. "No, until we know for sure we can handle it."

"Are you sure?" She chewed on her lip a little, if anything happened to those girls…

He put a large hand on her head affectionately. "You can trust me, I'm pretty good at what I do."

She smirked at that. "I never doubted you love; I just worry about my girls." She said with a faint smile.

He made a noise of acknowledgement then looked around, they were alone yet again. "Abby… are you ok?" The hand on her head moved to her cheeks to turn her face to him.

"Yes." She smiled as she patted his hand, he was always being so sweet. "Like I said, I'm just worried about the girls."

"That's not what I mean." He said with a sigh. "Are. You. All. Right." He stressed the words to get his point across.

She gave him a confused look before the realization set in, he meant with what happened between her and Eustass… "Yes…"

"Abby." He said skeptically as he brought his other hand up to cup her face, that tone in her voice didn't sound like she was ok.

"Killer." She said in a mocking voice. "What did I tell you about worrying about my sex life?"

He frowned at that. "And I thought kid was dense..."

She gave him a confused look. "What are you…"

He interrupted her by moving his thumb over and pressing it against her lips to shush her. "Think on it later, let's go find our girls…" He let her go and started walking off towards the town, damn it. He couldn't leave things well enough alone could he…

Abigail watched him walking away, mulling over his words… was he talking about… what she thought he was talking about… "Oh Killer…" She sighed… because things weren't difficult enough…

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail ran through the streets; she was winded but she couldn't stop. She and Killer hadn't stopped trying to find the girls while Heat and Wire gathered up the crew, Sam was busy doing the same with his crew but it was taking so long to track down everyone. Where were they… where were her girls… "Kiss… Peri…" She whimpered a little as she barged into another store and gave a look around. "Have you seen these girls?" She held up a picture of them for the shop owner to look at and her heart sunk again as he shook his head no. She spun on her heel and made her way to farther down the street.

"Abby!"

A voice called to her and she paused to turn and see Killer running up to her. "Did you find them?"

"No…" He said with a sigh as he came to a stop in front of her. "But listen." He held up a baby transponder snail and started the call.

It picked up almost immediately. "Kil-kun, did you find Ma?"

"I'm here." She responded to her son's voices. "Have you found the girls? What about our crew?"

The voice sighed. "No word on the girls and I have bad news, I'm missing three girls from my crew as well…" The face made a scowl. "Meet me at Remy's place, I'm heading there now. There has to be a slave ship docked on the island somewhere, it's the only explanation."

"I agree." She said with a sigh, she had this sickening feeling in her gut… if anything happened to those girls… "Have the rest of your crew stay back on the ship, I don't want to risk anyone else being taken."

"Agreed, I'll bring my second with me. We'll need the muscle, be safe Ma. I'll see you soon."

The line went dead and Abigail hugged herself, of all things it had to be slave traders… "You should go back and get Eustass-love, Remy's is pretty easy to find…"

"Not gonna happen." Killer interrupted her. "So far we have five girls missing, I'll be damned if I let you run around by yourself anymore."

She gave him a skeptical look. "I can handle myself, we need the Captain."

He covered her mouth. "We can call him and have Wire and Heat follow him, I'm not leaving you." He moved his hand to the side of her face and rubbed her cheek. "And you're not allowed to argue me, I'm the first mate so what I say goes."

The corner of her mouth twitched a bit as she tried not to smirk. "If Eustass-love can't pull rank on me what thinks you can?"

"You really are stubborn." He said with a sigh. "Please Abby… if something were to happen to you…"

The tone in his voice made her sad… she closed her eyes and leaned her face into the hand on her cheek, what was she supposed to do about this… it was bad enough she developed feelings for Eustass and she knew there was an attraction to this man here but she never thought that he would start feeling the same way too… "Killer…" She said his name softly, now wasn't the time to be sorting this out.

"I know." He let her go and stepped away, damn him… he had to push those thoughts away, there were more important things to be dealing with. "Lead the way, I'll call the ship."

She nodded and started off, the blonde following closely behind as she heard him making the call. Damn it, damn everything! Damn her stupid feelings and this damn island, she had to get her girls back and put this place behind her… then she'll just have to deal with being pent up on a ship with two men she shouldn't dare let herself be involved with… damn it all.

Kid gave a loud growl, how the hell did everything turn to shit so quickly! He barely had time to down half a bottle and add a few more dents to one of his projects before Heat came barreling into his room with news that two of his crew had been kidnapped along with a handful from that boy's ship. "Where the fuck is this place?" He let out a string of agitated curses, trying to find this place was a pain and who the hell was this Remy person anyways?

"It's just up ahead Master Kid." Heat said as he pointed to a small building resting on a hill, the others should be there already. He looked beside him to see Wire's stern expression, he wasn't much for showing emotion but he could only assume he was worried about Kiss. Those two kept their attraction pretty low key, he was pretty sure a good portion of the crew didn't even know they were pseudo involved with one another.

The red head gave a grumble as he ascended the row of steps leading up to the shack two at a time, the fact that some of his crew got taken really sucked but the silver lignin would be being able to kill someone today. He opened the door and was hit by a fog of smoke that made him cough. "The hell!"

The others look up and saw the Captain in the doorway with the other two men just behind, Sam gave a wave. "Leave the door open so we can clear out this damn smoke." He fanned the air in front of him with a frown, he wasn't a fan of smoke and he had forgotten that Remy was a damn chain smoker.

"Well nobody asked you to bring a parade into my shop." The owner of the place gave a grumble as he eyed even more people coming in from his spot leaning against his bar top. "Why did you decide to meet up here again?" He tapped away his ash with a yawn, he'd much rather be taking a nap right now.

Abigail gave the man a solid smack to the back of his head. "Because you know everything that goes on here, now that Eustass-love and the others have arrived get to talking!"

"Shit! Ok!" Remy winced a bit as he rubbed the back of his head and stood up, grabbing the tattered old map he had rolled up. "Gather around then kiddos." He unrolled it with a sigh, he'd never seen the Missus this worked up.

Kid frowned as he eyed the person that must have been Remy, he was just about as tall as Heat but the similarities ended there. He was dark skinned and hairy, looked like a five o-clock shadow to boot… and he was supposed to trust this guy? His eyes went to Abigail, she didn't even look at him but that seemed to be because she was more focused on the issue at hand… but it didn't seem Killer had the same focus, what the hell was his hand doing rubbing her back like that?

Heat looked around, Wire hurried to the table and took up a spot beside the boy Captain. The only ones he didn't recognize were the dark skinned man with the heavy black eyeliner and an even taller man with green skin and blonde dreads that was on the other side of the boy. He must have been from Abby's old ship, he wondered if he was a fishman but he didn't have webbing on his fingers… He took up the empty spot beside that one and looked back to the Captain that had moved beside the dark skinned man and across from Abby and Killer, he couldn't help but sigh. Now wasn't a good time for them to be arguing.

"Alright lads, directing your attention to here." He pointed to the back end of the island. "It might not look it but there's an old dock here, hasn't been used in years because that part of the island got quarantined. Word is there's a ship there now and I'm willing to bet it has your ladies." He took a long drag from his cigarette and crossed his arms. "This ship causes a problem for us here on the island too so if you can sink it and send a proper message I'd be much obliged."

Abigail frowned at that. "For starters, why was it quarantined? Is there a disease there? Toxic land?"

Remy shrugged. "Nothing that terrible, some jackass just decided to bring a nasty man eating poisonous plant that apparently went rampant when it met this island soils, it's taken over the whole area and pain in the ass to deal with."

"Do you know the species?" The green skinned one asked in a voice that seemed much too soft for him.

Another shrug. "Something Hydra I think, it's a bitch because once you cut it the damn thing regrows. That's how it took over the area, a bunch of dumbasses went in there to cut it away and turned it into a damn forest of the things."

"That's actually very good news." He responded with a smile as he turned to his Captain. "It sounds like the Giant Hydramari Plant from the West Blue."

Remy scoffed. "I don't know who you are kid but you're fuckin crazy to call that thing good news." He smirked a little as he snuffed out his cigarette. "I like it."

He blushed a little. "Th… Thank you."

Abigail arched a brow. "I don't mean to be rude but… Who are you? I thought You said you'd be bringing Forrest." She directed the second part to her son, she was expecting to see her old second. The gruff old man was a zoan type and his strength and speed would be really needed right now.

Sam frowned. "No, I said I was bringing MY second. Tek took over as second after you left and he's much stronger than that old tiger."

"What!" She was genuinely shocked. "What the hell are you thinking demoting him! He's served on that ship for longer than you've been alive!"

"Miss Abigail… Mam." Tek raised his hands defensively. "It wasn't Sammie, Mr. Forrest picked me to take over himself."

"Sammie?" Killer arched a brow and a few others snickered a bit at the cute little nickname.

Sam coughed and tried to ignore it, Tek was always calling him that. "Point being he's good at what he does, he's three quarters fishman and has their strength plus he's crazy smart. Back to the issue at hand he's a botanist so if he says this plant issue isn't an issue let's move on."

She sighed and pushed passed the issue. "You're right. Remy, what can you tell us about this ship?"

He crossed his arms with a grumble. "Never seen em before and they must be new to the place because they don't mind the rules for shit."

Kid peeked a brow at the. "What rules? I thought this was a pirate island."

Remy grinned. "This is true; we don't have much for rules… mostly guidelines. The first and foremost is an agreement that unless it's a stand up fight between crews you don't mess with the other pirates while you're here." He cracked his knuckles with a bit of a grumble. "And sneaking about stealing young ladies is most definitely frowned upon, there's no honor in it."

"Honor?" Kid scoffed. "Since when do Pirates give a damn about honor."

The man eyed the red head, so this was the short tempered super nova he heard so much about… so far he was not impressed. "Unless you plan on playing at being pirates for the rest of your life your attitude is gonna need an adjustment."

"Kid!" Killer said sternly. "Don't pick a fight right now, we need to get the girls back and this guy is our best chance at doing that." He could see his Captain was already on edge, the last thing they needed was for him to lose his temper right now.

"Please Eustass-love." She pleaded with him. "And you." She directed her glare at Remy. "Mind your tongue, for my sake."

"Hmph." Remy lit another smoke but did as she asked and backed off. "As a note, memories of your tongue is the only reason I'm being so helpful."

"What the actual fuck!" Sam cringed and covered his ears, that's not what he wanted to be hearing right now… or ever. As far as he was concerned his mum never did anything with anyone other than dad.

"Him too?!" Kid exclaimed.

"Once… damnit." Abigail held her head, why did he always have to bring it up.

"Twice, actually."

"What?"

"New Years, Simon was here too."

"Ah… right."

Sam waved his hands. "Please! No more!" He made a dramatic whimper as he covered his ears.

Killer couldn't help but smirk, there really was a lot about her they didn't know.

Kid closed his eyes and tried his best to push that mental image out of his mind.

The others in attendance blushed at the exchange, that was a bit of information none of them needed to know… And now they all had rather vivid images of the ménage à trois…

"Enough!" Kid exclaimed. "Just tell me where this ship is, I'll sink it myself!" He was beyond irate now, not only did she have that one eyed bastard but she slept with this ragged looking bastard too. He didn't want to think about it damn it, she was still his! And he didn't want anyone else thinking about her like that, especially this scruffy prick.

"Wait Mr. Kid." Tek interrupted the other Captain as he turned to leave. "You'll have to deal with the plants before you can get to the ship, the Hydramari is susceptible to sleeping powders. It's how botanists subdue them so they can be transplanted or harvest their sap."

That caught Abigail's attention. "What use is their sap?"

"Multiple uses actually, a ship wright can boil the sap to reduce it and it becomes an almost indestructible sealant. For medical purposes you can use it to counter numerous poisons, including the plants own venom."

"Fascinating." Kid interrupted. "Do you have enough sleep powder to deal with the weeds."

"We have some on hand." Tek answered before looking to Abigail. "Do you have any?"

"No, we usually make that as needed." She frowned, she preferred using liquid sleep agents as opposed to powder.

"Don't worry." The larger man smiled. "If you can lend me some of your crew familiar with herbs we can get a lot made up in a short amount of time."

She frowned at that. "Peri was the closest we had to the trade but she's one of the girls that had been taken…. Rosie would be the next best. I'll have her head over to your ship now with what supplies we have." She turned to the blonde beside her. "Kil-love, could you make the call."

"Sure." He pulled out the baby snail and walked way to talk where it was quiet.

"How long will this take." Kid asked. "The longer we waste screwing around with powders and planning the bigger the chances are of that ship taking off with our girls."

Remy gave a grumble. "Fire-crotch has a point." He exhaled a large cloud of smoke and ignored the death glare from the boy. "I'd suggest that you split up, some of you get to making that powder and the others head straight to the ship."

Wire finally spoke up. "I'm going to the ship with you."

Abigail nodded, she had no complaints about that. "Sam, could you and Tek handle making the powder."

"I'm not going." He objected. "Some of my people are over there too, no offense but I'm not going to sit back and grind herbs while my crew needs me."

"I can assist." Heat stepped forward. "I've been… paying attention to things. I can help."

That honestly shocked the other members of his crew, they had no idea he was taking an interest with the medics. Kid gave him a nod. "Get to it then."

With that the two left, leaving the others to make a decision. "Where are the plants the densest?" Abigail asked as she eyed the map.

Remy's black painted nail made a circle in the center of the forested area. "Right in front of the docks, more than likely the people docked there or either using a sleeping agent of their own to go straight through the horde of nasties or they are following the beach in either direction to go around the whole area." He gave a grumble. "I wouldn't particularly want to chance finding out if they knocked out those plants or not so you'd be safer going around, yalls medics can cut through the middle when they get back with the powder."

Kid eyed the map. "Alright. Killer, you take the boy and shaggy here around this side. Me, Abby & Wire will go in the opposite way..."

"Whoa now." Remy interrupted. "Who said I'd be tagging along."

"It makes sense." Sam hated to admit it but he agreed with the call. "Having an even team of three would be a better choice, we don't know ow strong these guys are so making sure we are balanced out raises the chances for success."

"If we want a balanced team." Wire offered up his opinion. "Then I should go with Killer and Remy should go with you Captain. This way both teams have a Captain, a strong defense like Bones and Myself then a good Offense with Killer and Remy."

"And who says I'm an offensive person?" Remy argued.

"You have a trophy of animal fangs hanging from your hip." Wire stated plainly, he was pretty good with animals and could tell they were from different ones.

"Stop arguing." Abigail scolded the darker skinned one. "I can vouch for your skills; this is a good plan. If there's going to be no more bickering, I'd like to head out."

"Fine." The older man of the group scratched his head with a grumble, he didn't want to get involved but he owed the Tome-Bon clan too much to tell them no. "Everybody got the weapons they need?"

"I'm good." Sam opened up his coat to reveal a white sheathed katana that was attached to his hip with a red rope.

"So are we." Killer touched the scythes he had sheathed at his sides and the Captain never needed weapons. "Abby, Wire?"

The hooded man frowned a little, he was so preoccupied with getting here he didn't think to grab his weapon.

"It looks like we'll need a look at the stock." Abigail sighed, she had forgotten her own Katana back on the ship but she's been needing to pick up a second weapon. After all she was proficient in the two-sword style, she lost one of her swords when she had that fiasco with Yeager Faust…

"Are you gonna pay for it this time?" He said with a smirk as he waved them back behind the counter.

She smiled at that. "You can put it on my tab, you know I'm good for it." She waved the others to follow after. "You guys might find this interesting."

Kid arched a brow and looked behind the counter as the owner reached below to hit some mechanism in the counter that caused the floor to pop open. "A hidden door?" What the hell…

"Yup." Remy smirked. "But mums the word kiddos, there's not many people that know about this little secret." He started down the steps as he lit a fresh smoke, he wasn't too keen on showing strangers this but if the Missus vouched for them then that was that.

It was a short decend before they came to a stop in front of a large metal door, Remy lifted his chain of fangs and pushed three of them into holes in the door.

Interesting, Killer was third in line behind Abby and the Remy person. So those teeth were for more than show but this was certainly a lot of effort to go through.

The door swung open and Remy flicked on the light to reveal a store room lined with various weapons from guns to swords. "There you have it, take your pick."

Abby eyed the stock. "Some stuff looks new, did Simon bring you a shipment?" She picked up a katana with a sea blue sheath and eyed the blade, she found the smith's mark with a smile. Lulu made these…

Killer and Kid stood back with the boy as the other two browsed and talked to Remy, so this guy was a low grade weapons dealer huh… Who would've thought. "Sam." The blonde got the boys attention. "Did I hear Abby right, your Dad delivered these?"

Kid winced at the reminder of who the boy's parents were… now he had thoughts of that one-eyed bastard being with Abby… and seeing the way that scruffy bastard kept smiling at her didn't help to remind him of their little connection. Damn it…

"Yea, you gents only met my dad once huh? So I doubt they would've shared the info that he's a world class smuggler." He grinned a little as he said that with pride, Dad was so good that even the world government would ask him to take on jobs that they didn't want to be connected to and in turn they looked the other way when their home island of Balabala turned in an oddly large amount of bounties. "Want to know another secret." He grinned feeling a bit proud. "My Auntie Lu makes all these bladed weapons, impressive huh?" His family really was the coolest!

The other two men exchanged glances, the boy was definitely gloating but that didn't change the fact that what he said was pretty heavy. Neither of them would've thought this 'Bon' family had such skills to be in the weapons trade… Was Abby a part of it too?

"We're ready." Abigail turned to them as she slipped a new katana into her belt, this one should do nicely. "Are you sure there's nothing you guys need?"

The others shook their heads and Remy waved them over to a tapestry on the far wall. "We'll use my tunnel systems to get to the other end of the island." He pulled back the fabric to reveal another heavy metal door with three circular key holes. "It wouldn't do much good for all of us the go heading down to the far dock, this unknown ship could have people on look out. Since we still don't know much about them then we'll need every last bit of advantage to stay ahead of the game."

The others nodded in agreement, Killer watched him insert three more fangs but he was certain they were different than the others he used on the first door. It was an interesting method using beast fangs as keys and this guy was fairly knowledgeable as a tactician… he couldn't help but wonder just what kind of person this 'Remy' was…

Abigail took a deep breath; it had been awhile since she went all out. She hoped she wouldn't have to but she still had this rotten feeling in her gut… Who the hell were these people that took her girls…

Kid rubbed his palm, they were starting to itch. Everything that has been happening since they docked here hasn't done much for his nerves or his temper, he thought everything would be better once they came here and got Abby patched up. They could go back to yelling at each other, he'd could go back to trying to kill her and she'd… he let out a sigh… she'd go back to smiling at him… and looking at him with that soft look in her eyes… but now. Everything went to hell, he lost his temper and assumed things and now he's finding out about all this stuff which made him realize he really had no idea who the hell she was at all… Which was his own fault. Not once did he ever try to get to know her… she asked him why he became a pirate and even encouraged his dream… but he never even thought to ask anything about her. He took a deep breath as they began to walk down the narrow tunnel, she was in front of him. He could catch the scent of the perfume she wore… she always took care of her appearance, always looked her best. She walked with a straight back, full of confidence… why didn't he ever notice this before. She was smart… way smarter than him and the whole damn crew liked her… he just took her for granted. He'd change that, he's going to get the girls back. Get the fuck off this island and make things right with Abby.

Killer brought up the rear, he couldn't see past Wire but it didn't matter much. He was too distracted with his own thoughts to put much thought into the act of following in line, he knew that Abby understood how he felt now. It was selfish of him to lay that on her but if he didn't put it out there now then he'd never have another chance… Still, a part of him wished he just kept his damn mouth shut. He knew she'd never be his girl… exclusively he should say. To be honest the more he found out about her the more she seemed like she'd never belong to just one person… could he deal with that? Would he be ok with sharing her affection? Would the Captain be ok with it? He let out a sigh, they took on one hell of a headache having her brought on board… and yet, they wouldn't give her up for anything now.

Remy exhaled a large cloud of smoke, this was such a pain in the ass… but maybe he'd get lucky and some of these girls they are off to rescue would be grateful enough to offer up a physical reward. The thought made him grin, it's been awhile since he had fun. The women on this island didn't interest him anymore and it didn't seem like he'd be able to have any fun with the Missus considering she seemed to be having some kinda love triangle fiasco going on… a shame too. He shrugged it off and went back to paying attention to which tunnels he had to take, a person who was unfamiliar would get lost quite easily down here and the only way to open the doors was with his fang keys. It shouldn't be much farther, then the real fun would begin.

He couldn't help but grin, licking his lips in anticipation. It had been awhile since he had a decent brawl, maybe this wouldn't be as big of a drag as he first thought.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
